New York, New York
by LesbianForLovato
Summary: Spencer's cousin lives in the Big Apple. The Liars take a bite of it! Love, Laughter and Liars with a hint of Glee ;). Based in season 5 of both shows. PLL after ep5, GLEE after ep12. "Emison&Brittana&Quick&Haleb&Spoby&Klaine&Samcedes&Ezria&Faberry&Quintana&Dantana"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first crossover, i hope you guys like it. I am a massive fan of PLL and GLEE! :D**_

**Chapter 1**

"So, Spence, why did you call us all together? I was kind of in the middle of something. If you get what I mean."

Five girls sat around Spencer's coffee table in her living room, all anxiously awaiting her to tell them her big news. She had sent out an S.O.S telling Hanna, Aria, Emily and Alison to meet at her house.  
"Okay that was too much information Hanna." Hanna shrugged her shoulders and her eyes darted down to her nails which she began to file. With a slight shiver Spencer shook her head and turned her attention to the other girls in the room. "Anyway, my cousin Rachel heard about everything that has been going on with Alison and 'A` so she invited us all to stay with her for a few weeks. In _New York_."

There was a still silence for a few minutes before Hanna, Aria and Emily all looked towards Alison. She sat there looking blankly at the floor. Visions of everything that could go wrong were flashing through her head. Emily reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze causing Alison to jolt out of whatever state of mind she was in. She looked around and noticed everyone staring at her. They couldn't go, not when 'A` was threatening to kill her if she left Rosewood.  
"Are we sure it's a good idea? I mean the cops are already questioning us about the night Ali came back; it's hard enough lying already. I'm just about getting over what happened with Shana. If we go back won't it look, I don't know, a bit _fishy_?" Aria stared at Spencer with a look of worry painted on her face.  
"Aria is right. What about when Detective Tanner hears we have just gone a vacation so close to Ali coming home. And what about 'A`? Are we forgetting that they are planning to kill Ali if she leaves Rosewood? I don't know about you but I don't want to take that risk." Hanna looked up from her nails and looked around the room. Spencer sat there for a moment with a thoughtful look on her face before she finally spoke up.  
"But if we go to New York it will look like we have nothing to hide. I mean we would be visiting my cousin, not exactly going back to the Fitzgerald theater. Sorry Aria." Spencer gave an apologetic look to Aria. "If we don't want them to suspect anything – the cops I mean – then let's just act normal."  
"I don't think I know what _normal_ is anymore." Alison's first words since Spencer announced her news. Emily looked sympathetically towards Alison before putting her arm around Ali's shoulder, pulling her closer into Emily's side. The other girls looked back towards Spencer waiting for her continue.  
"Rachel said she wanted us to get away from everything, and that includes 'A`. Yeah they threatened Ali, but if we all stick together 'A` won't get a chance to go near her. Rachel knows most of what has been happening and she told me that her and her friends are on our side. They want to help us. Come on guys. Nothing is going to happen." Everyone sat silent; no one knew the right thing to say. Inside they wanted to go but a lot could happen. Ultimately, it was up to Alison.

"Spencer is right, if one of us is with Ali at all times it should be fine. I think we should go. A couple of weeks away from Rosewood might do us good. We all need a break." Emily sat up straighter and gave a small smile to Spencer.  
"Thanks Em." Spencer returned the smile before looking back at Alison.  
"What do you think then Ali?" Emily looked into Alison's eyes, hoping that somewhere in her Ali wanted to go as well. They weren't officially a 'thing` yet but she was hoping that getting Ali away from Rosewood and all the drama might help her get to grips on their situation and what Alison wanted. After a long pause Alison spoke.  
"I'm sure it would be alright. I mean Spencer's right; nothing is going to go wrong."  
All the girls gave a bright smile, excited to get away. But also to hide the realization that anything could go wrong.

There was a tap at the window that spooked the girls out of their comfortable silence they had fallen into. All heads snapped towards the sound. Alison moved closer to Emily searching for some protection while Aria and Hanna basically jumped into Spencer's lap.  
"Guys, seriously? I was probably just the wind knocking a branch or something." Hanna and Aria nodded and moved away from Spencer. Spencer stood up and went to check that all the windows and doors were locked before sitting back down with the rest of them. A silence dawned on them again when Hanna broke the dense noise of nothingness.  
"Wait, just so I know, am I allowed to bring Caleb? On the trip I mean." Emily and Alison shook their heads and rolled their eyes at Hanna. Spencer sighed and nodded.  
"Rachel said the more the merrier. Personally I think she is insane. So yes, Aria you can bring Ezra." Spencer nudged Aria in the side with her elbow and gave a chuckle. Hanna's voice was then heard over the top of Spencer.  
"Thank god! I don't think I could have lasted that long without him. I mean I would probably get so hor-"  
"We don't need to know what goes on in your pants Hanna." Spencer butt in knowing that what she was about to hear would more than likely scar her for life. The less they knew about Hanna's and Caleb's personally life the better.  
"Well at least I'm getting some." Aria, Emily and Alison had to suppress the urge to laugh at Hanna's remark when Spencer came back with one just as quick.  
"How do you know I'm not?" Shocked faces were pulled everywhere before laughter finally filled the air.

Conversation turned to a more light hearted subjects, casual talk about school and just general talk.  
"This is going to be such a nice break." Alison whispered into Emily's ear causing Emily's face to turn a bright shade of red. She ducked her head down, away from Alison and the other girls. Luckily no one noticed the exchange as they were too busy in their own little world. Alison gave Emily a peck on the cheek before standing up and heading into the kitchen to get a drink.  
"Yeah it will be." Emily breathed to herself before trying to focus in on the conversation occurring between Aria, Spencer and Hanna. Alison had turned on the radio once she got up, now soft music played in the background. But to Emily everything came as a dull murmur because all she could think about was Alison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Kurt, I need your help. What do you think of this dress?" Rachel walked out of her room and into the kitchen where Kurt and Blaine were sitting having a chat. Kurt's eyes looked over Rachel who stood before him. "It's nice, but why are you wearing it? I didn't think we were going out tonight?" Kurt looked over to Blaine for conformation but he only shrugged before getting up and heading over to the sofa. "We're not, but my cousin and her friends are coming over. You know, they are staying for like a month and I don't want to make a bad first impression on her friends." Rachel sighed and her shoulders dropped. Kurt only nodded before walking past Rachel into her room. Minutes later he came out a dress in hand.

"Kurt that's perfect! I didn't even know I had that. Where did you find it?" Rachel's mouth was open as she rushed towards the dress in Kurt's hands and rapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away and took the dress from him. Holding it in front of her just gazing at it.  
"It's not to over the top and it's not too casual. And I found it underneath a load of your old jumpers. Which you told me you go rid of all of them." Kurt shook his head knowing that Rachel wasn't listening so he went to sit next to Blaine on the sofa.  
"I'm going to go put it on now. Would you mind making sure everything is ready for Spencer's arrival? I want everything to be perfect; they need to stop worrying about everything with what's been happening to them." Rachel sighed, but her mood quickly changed when she knew a beautiful dress was awaiting her. "Yeah, of course." Kurt shouted out to Rachel and then pulled Blaine up to help him sort everything.

Once Rachel was dressed her, Blaine and Kurt all decided to sit down and watch a movie. 10 minutes in they heard a bang at the door. All of them looked at each other with a confused expression. "Spencer said they wouldn't be here until 10, its only 8:30?" Kurt and Blaine both shrugged before another bang came, and then another and another.

"Who is that?" Rachel was becoming annoyed. So she stood up, straightened out her dress and moved towards the door. Just as she was about to open it she heard a noise, the sound of some talking.

"Oh, Santana!" The sound of Brittany moaning was enough to send Rachel into full on puke mode. She quickly moved away from the door back to the sofa turning her complete attention to the TV, trying to forget what she had heard. But then another moan could be heard, louder.

"Brittany… Let's… Go… In-Inside…" An out of breath Santana could now be heard. Rachel could only imagine what those two were up to.

"I guess they are back from their date early." Blaine said, having to raise his voice slightly to be heard over the TV which Kurt had dramatically turned up the volume of. All of a sudden the door slid open and in came Brittany carrying Santana. Her hands clutching Santana's arse and Santana's legs were wrapped around Brittany's waist. They were kissing, passionately while stumbling towards Santana's room. By this time the three on the sofa had their heads facing the pair had who had entered the apartment. Their mouths were wide open, amazed at what was happening in front of them. Rachel paused the film and made a loud cough startling Brittany and Santana. The girls both stopped their make out session and looked over at the three on the sofa.

"Can I help you Berry?" Santana snapped giving evils to Rachel, she didn't jump out of Brittany's clutch and they both stayed in the same place.  
"I think we would all appreciate it if you wouldn't do… this in front of all of us." Rachel stood up and waved her hands at Brittany and Santana referring to their actions moments before.

"I think we can do what we want, this is our apartment too. Anyway, I thought you were out with your cousin. You know the freaks from Rosewood or whatever." Santana shook her head and turned her attention back to Brittany who must have got tired from holding her up through this whole pointless conversation. She moved down and began placing kisses along Brittany's neck and jaw line. Biting a few times, causing Brittany to let out a small whimper and close her eyes and through her head back allowing further access. Rachel scoffed before turning away and storming back to her seat and sat down with crossed arms.

"You two are unbelievable." Rachel shook her head and glanced back at the pair standing near the door. Brittany was still holding Santana and it was clear neither we listening. It seemed that it was getting more heated by the minute. Santana hopped down off of Brittany and gave her a wink. She turned away and purposely walked slowly. She got about ten steps and then she turned around and made her finger curl indicating she wanted Brittany to follow her – and she did. And then they were gone and all that could be heard was the two bouncing onto the bed and a loud giggle coming from both.

"So, who wants to go out and get pizza?" Kurt stood up and faced Blaine and Rachel.

"I think that is a great idea. Come on Rachel, we don't really want to hear what those two are going to get up to." Blaine stood up next to Kurt and took Rachel's hand pulling her up as well.

"Well then, let's go." They all grabbed their coats and headed to the door, just as they were leaving another shout could be heard from Santana's room.

"Oh God, Brittany! Please!"

"Let's go!" with that Blaine slid the door shut.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Come on guys, I told Rachel we would be at hers by ten! It's now half past, come on!" Spencer was being her normal stressed out self. She was practically running up the stairs to Rachel's apartment. Toby could barely keep up. Aria was behind walking by herself, she didn't want to ask Ezra to come. She didn't want the rest of the girls to think she had taken him back so easily. But she told the girls he said not because of his gunshot wound recovery. Behind Aria were Hanna and Caleb who were sharing a bottle of beer. Caleb had his arm around Hanna's shoulder and after a sip they passed the bottle to the other. Trailing the back were Emily and Alison, they were walking awkwardly next to each other and with every step their hands brushed past each other. Emily decided she would take the first move and took Alison's hand into hers and linked their fingers together. Not knowing if it was okay she looked to Alison for a confirmation that this was okay. Alison looked down at their joined hands before looking back at Emily and giving a smile, Emily smiled back and they turned back to face in front of them. After a two more flights of stairs the seven of them had finally reached Rachel's door. But Spencer just stood there too afraid to knock, why she didn't know. She just was.

"Are you going to knock then?" Aria leaned over to Spencer and spoke quietly.

"Err, yeah, yeah of course." Spencer's hand rose and hit the door twice. There was no answer so she knocked again, a little louder. A noise of movement could be heard on the other side of the door and the seven of them all took a step back. The door slid open and a Latina and a blonde stood there, both wearing very see through robes. Spencer and the others all stood with their jaws dropped.

"What do you want? You're interrupting my sweet lady kisses time." The Latina snapped at the group before leaning back into the blonde giving her a very passionate kiss.

"Err, err…" Spencer couldn't get the words out and just stood there stuttering unable to say real words to shocked by what had met them at the door. Just then Hanna stepped in and took over.

"We're looking for her cousin, Rachel Berry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well, she's out at the moment." The Latina retorted. Getting even more pissed off with the people at the door.  
"Do you know when she will be back?" Spencer had now found her voice and was coming back with just as much attitude. The Latina just stood there and made a loud exhalation.  
"No." The Latina rolled her eyes and walked away from the door leaving the blonde standing there.

"She left about 2 hours ago. She didn't want to hear us. You know, having sex." The blonde's voice was softer than the Latina's and came as a nice change, even if she was a bit blunt. Aria turned round to look at Emily who looked just as confused as the rest of them. "I'm Brittany by the way, what's your name?" Brittany stretched out her hand as a sign for Spencer to take it. Not wanting to be rude Spencer shook her hand, although she was having some worries about where it had just been.  
"Oh, I'm Spencer. This is my boyfriend Toby, that's Aria, that's Hanna and Caleb, that's Emily and that's Alison." Spencer made all the introductions pointing to each person as she said their name.  
"Oh you're the ones that are staying with us! Come on in, Rachel should be home soon!" Brittany jumped up and down, which was a sight none of the seven wanted to see in that robe she was wearing. Well, maybe Emily. Brittany stepped away from the door allowing the group to walk through. They all moved into the living room, they stood quite awkwardly in a circle not knowing what to do.

"You can sit down you know? Can I get you a drink or anything?" Brittany was now in the kitchen pouring a drink for her and Santana. She turned to look at the seven, who were now sitting down. Hanna was sat on Caleb's lap in the arm chair. Spencer was sat between Toby's legs on the other arm chair and Aria, Emily and Alison were sat on the sofa. They all shook their heads to Brittany's offer. Just then the Latina walked out of a door near the kitchen wearing slightly more clothing.

"Brit-Brit, why did you let them in? I was going to leave them outside until man hands got back." Santana walked up behind Brittany and wrapped her arms around her waist and began to place kisses down Brittany's neck.  
"Be nice, they are Rachel's cousin and her friends.  
"Exactly, they are related to gay face Berry." Brittany turned around in Santana's embrace and joined their lips together.  
"Well at least try, for me? Please?" Brittany broke the kiss and gave Santana her best pout and puppy dog eyes she knew Santana couldn't resist. Santana sighed and nodded.  
"Fine, but just for you babe." Brittany smiled and placed a quick kiss on Santana's lips before moving over to the living room to sit with their new guests.

"Sorry about her, she gets moody sometimes." Brittany winked at Emily who turned extremely red and the other girls let out a small laugh. "Her name is Santana by the way. Just in case you wanted to know." They all nodded and gave a small smile

Just then the door slid open and Rachel, Blaine and Kurt walked in laughing.  
"Oh great they're back." Santana said sarcastically, giving a snort then walking over to Brittany who took her in her arms and gave her a kiss.  
"And you two are still going at it." Rachel said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
"Oh can it troll. You have guests." Rachel turned to face the living room and noticed the seven people sitting there.  
"Oh my god Spencer! I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived, I didn't realise the time. I'm so sorry!" Rachel ran over to Spencer and as she stood up Rachel wrapped her arms around her.  
"It's okay we only just got here anyway. It's great to see you." Spencer stepped out of the hug and smiled at her cousin.  
"It's great to see you too! Oh god, it's been too long!" Rachel was grinning from ear to ear. She stepped over Spencer and Toby and sat just in front of the TV. "So who are your friends? I can't remember all their names. I think one of them is Ariel? Right?" Aria laughed and shook her head.  
"No, my name is Aria." Rachel put her hand over her eyes and shook her head.  
"Well this is a good start!" Rachel laughed.  
"Congratulations Berry, you have reached a new low." Santana decided to join the conversation. She was currently straddling Brittany on the floor who was sitting up with her hands grasping Santana's chest.  
"Really Santana? Can you not go five minutes without being on top of Brittany?" The rest of the group had now turned to look at the two on the floor, causing a bit of awkward tension.  
"Yeah Santana, can you please do that somewhere else? Like your bedroom, where there is a perfectly good bed for you to do it on." Kurt had now butt into the conversation not wanting to see their actions going any further.  
"Fine." Santana got up of Brittany and took her hand leading her towards her bedroom. Brittany turned round to face the group and gave a massive grin before turning back to face Santana.

"Sorry about those two, they feel the need to go at it all the time. They are constantly on each other." Kurt walked over to the group and sat next to Rachel. "My name is Kurt by the way and my fiancé is in the bathroom. His name is Blaine."  
"It's nice to meet you." Spencer reached over and shook Kurt's hand.  
"So what are all your names?" Kurt asked just as Blaine came over and sat next to Kurt and took Kurt's hand in his own.  
"Well this is Toby, that is Aria, that is Emily, that is Alison and that is Hanna and Caleb." Spencer went through everyone's names just as she had done a few minutes ago with Brittany.  
"Well it's great to finally meet all of you!" Rachel said grinning. "I can't wait to get to know all of you!" They all gave a small laugh and smiled along with Rachel.

"So, I'm guessing Santana didn't offer you guys anything to eat or drink? She can be rude like that, all the time." Rachel shook her head and stood up and walked towards the kitchen.  
"We are alright thanks. Brittany offered us one." Aria spoke up.  
"Oh yeah, Brittany is sweet. I don't know how she can stand to be around Santana all the time like that." Everyone let out a laugh at Rachel's comment. "Well, if you do want anything, just help yourself. It's not too hard to find everything." Rachel smiled before walking back over to the group. "I wasn't sure how many of you guys were coming so we set up three double beds. If there isn't enough room I don't mind giving up my bed and sleeping on the sofa."  
"Don't worry Rachel; I don't mind staying on the sofa." Aria smiled and nodded her head in assurance.  
"As long as you're sure." Rachel said worried but Aria just smiled.

"Where's your guys bathroom?" Alison asked standing up and picking up her bag from the floor.  
"Oh it's just that door by the fridge." Rachel stepped to the side from where she was standing and pointed to the door. Alison nodded her head as a thank you before walking past Rachel.

"So do you guys want some help taking all your stuff?" Blaine now stood up and went to stand next to Rachel.  
"It should be fine; Caleb and I can grab all the bags." Toby stood up after placing a kiss on Spencer's head and nodded to Caleb who removed Hanna from his lap and got up as well.  
"I will take mine and Ali's stuff." Emily stood up and went to take her's and Alison's things.  
"Alrighty, I will show you were you will be sleeping then. Follow me." Blaine smiled and led the way down the hall way, it was quite obvious where the rooms were but Blaine didn't want them accidentally walking in on Brittany and Santana. As he walked past their door he told them some words of wisdom. "Whatever you do, do not go in that room. Ever." He pointed to the door and shivered a little bit. He then stood in front of the three doors which were the rooms the group would be staying in. "And these are your rooms, I don't know who wants what but they each have a double bed."  
"Thanks Blaine, we appreciate it." Emily smiled and Blaine nodded before walking back to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So who wants what?" Caleb asked once putting down all of his and Hanna's things, which was a lot. Hanna had to of course bring all of her shoes because you know just in case. Just in case of a fashion emergency were her exact words.  
"Me and Caleb will have this one." Hanna stepped passed Caleb and opened the door behind him. "Come on Caleb, lets unpack." Hanna faced Caleb winked and walked into the room. Caleb nodded with a big grin and picked up all the bags following Hanna's path.  
"I don't even want to know what she meant by that." Toby said shaking his head and Emily let out a small laugh.  
"Toby do you want this one?" Spencer pointed to the door furthest from the room which was temporarily Hanna's and Caleb's.  
"As long as Em doesn't mind" Toby said to Spencer before turning to Emily and smiling. "Do you and Alison want this one Em?"  
"No it's fine, you guys take that one. Me and Ali will have this one." Emily smiled back and walked into room she had chosen.  
"Cool, thanks Em." Toby and Spencer then went into their room to unpack.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In the living room the TV had been turned on and Aria, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel had started to watch Friends. Just as a commercial break came on Alison exited the bathroom and walked over to where the four were seated.  
"Where's Em?" She asked a little confused to now only see Aria sitting there out of all the liars.  
"She took your stuff into your room to go unpack. The rest are unpacking as well." Aria said looking up at Alison standing next to her and smiled before turning back to face the TV.  
"Oh, I'm going to go see if she needs any help." Alison said as she turned to go look for hers and Emily's new room.

Walking down the hall there were 6 doors. Two were open and it was obvious they were Rachel's and Kurt's. They were both the first two doors, Rachel's on the left and Kurt's on the right. Next to Rachel's room there was another door, it was closed but it was clear someone was in there as a noise of moving around could be heard. Alison walked up to it and gave a soft knock not knowing if Emily was in there or not. When there was no answer she slowly opened the door and started to walk. She then noticed something moving on the bed. After opening the door fully she saw that it wasn't Emily but in fact Brittany and Santana were on the bed in some strange position doing things she didn't wish to see. She stood there shell shocked for a moment before she realised she was watching two people she barely knew have sex. Alison quickly walked out and shut the door before the two on the bed saw her looking at them, not that she thought they would pay any attention to her with what they were doing. They seemed pretty occupied.

Alison stood outside the closed door shaking her head trying to throw out the image of Brittany and Santana. A couple of minutes after a door behind her opened and Spencer walked out. She saw Alison standing there so she walked up to her and put her hand on Alison's shoulder. Alison flinched at the contact and turned round to see who it was.  
"Hey, Ali, are you okay?" Spencer asked slightly concerned. Alison shook her head before speaking.  
"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Alison nodded and crossed her arms across her chest.  
"Are you sure? You look like you just saw a ghost." Spencer asked this time raising her eyebrow.  
"Im fine Spence. Do you know what room Emily is in?"  
"Yeah… she is in the room at the end on the right. She is unpacking all your things."  
"Thanks Spence." Alison smiled and walked past Spencer and opened the door to the room Emily was in. Spencer shook her head and went to go sit with Aria and her cousin in the living room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Walking into the room Alison saw Emily in the closet hanging up her clothes.  
"Hey Em, I thought you had come out of the closet?" Alison asked with a joking tone and a raised eye brow. She sat on the edge of the bed closest to Emily and lent back a little bit. Emily turned round and her face had turned slightly red and she ducked her head down in embarrassment.  
"Err.. Yea- Yeah I have. Why you ask?" Emily asked, slightly stuttering due to nerves. She still didn't know how Alison did this to her.  
"Never mind. Thank you for unpacking my things." Alison smiled at Emily while still sitting in the same place.  
"It's alright Ali." Emily smiled back before turning around to finish sorting out their clothes. They fell into an awkward silence. Alison coughed a little before standing up getting ready to break the quietness.  
"So… Em, can I ask you something?" Alison asked walking up to stand quite close behind Emily. Emily stopped all her movements and slowly turned around to face Alison.  
"Sure Ali, what does it have to do with?" Emily asked slightly scared as to what Alison wanted to ask her.  
"It's to do with us." Emily didn't answer. She just nodded signalling Alison to continue. "Well, I was wondering, what do you want from me? Do you want me to be your girlfriend or what? Because I didn't know if there was something going on between you and that new girl Sydney."

Emily didn't know what to say, she stood there fiddling with her hands and opening and closing her mouth. Alison sighed and turned around to go sit on the bed. Emily still stood there unable to move.  
"I would kind of like an answer here Em." Alison said as she sat down on the bed. Emily shook her head and moved to sit beside Alison.  
"I don't know Ali, I didn't think you wanted anything to come out of that kiss. I mean I thought it was just you know a onetime thing."  
"I do Em, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you what you wanted to come out of it. You are the one sending me mixed signals."  
"I'm sorry if I did that Ali but I was confused with the situation. You come back and tell me that all those times we kissed for practice you actually felt the same way I did. What was I supposed to do?"  
"I thought you would be pleased." Emily sighed and looked over at Alison to finally connect their eyes.  
"I was. But what do you feel now?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So how have you been?" Rachel asked her cousin. It was 9:30 in the morning and they were the only two up. Apart from Aria who had gone out just as Spencer woke up to go and call Ezra. The rest of the apartment was silent and they sat on the two arm chairs quietly sipping their coffee's.  
"Apart from the obvious, I've been pretty good thanks. How about you?"  
"I've been alright. My opening night is in a few weeks, I don't know if I'm excited or nervous."  
"Probably a bit of both. It's your Broadway debut! Of course you're nervous as well as excited!"  
"You're right. Are you and you're friends going to come watch?"  
"It would be our pleasure!" Spencer gave an enthusiastic nodded and a big grin.  
"What about today though? What do you guys want to do?"  
"I don't really mind. Im sure the rest of them don't either." Spencer gave a shrug.  
"Well I have rehearsals for Funny Girl from 12 until 4, we are just running through the singing today so I might be able to leave earlier. I think Kurt is working at the diner for a few hours and Blaine likes to go with him. So it looks like you are stuck with Santana and Brittany today. Sorry." Rachel winked before getting up. "More coffee?"  
"No I'm alright for the moment thanks." Rachel nodded before walking into the kitchen to refill her mug.  
"We could go out tonight if you want? I know this great club me and my friends usually go to. We could take you there?" Rachel said as she walked back into the living room.  
"Yeah, sure that sounds fun." Spencer nodded.  
"Awesome, and if I were you, I would try and get out of the apartment away from Santana and Brittany because they can get… too much. If you catch my drift." Spencer's eyes widened over the top of her mug and she choked a little on the mouthful of coffee she had just taken.  
"Err… well… Ermm I suppose we could do a bit of shopping. I'm sure Hanna will be up for that."

"Hanna will be up for what?" A very tired Hanna had just walked into the room hand in hand with Caleb. She was using her free hand to rub her eyes. She had bed hair and was wearing just a very short t-shirt and Caleb looked just as tired, wearing just a pair of boxers.  
"Oh, we were talking about what we are going to do today… but Han, don't you think you should put some more clothes on?" Spencer said whilst eyeing Hanna and Caleb up and down.  
"I think you should stop talking until I have some coffee." Hanna snapped back giving Spencer evils.  
"Woah, okay Han, calm down."  
"Hear Hanna, let me grab you some coffee. Caleb do you want anything?" Rachel asked as she set down her mug and went into the kitchen to get a drink for Hanna.  
"Can I have a coffee please Rachel. Thank you." Caleb said whilst directing Hanna to sit on the sofa.  
"No problem." Rachel said from the kitchen, it was hard to her as the kettle was now boiling.

After Hanna had gotten some caffeine in her she decided it was safe to speak with other people.  
"So Spencer what is the plan for the day?"  
"Well, I thought we could go shopping while Rachel is at her rehearsals and then tonight Rachel is taking us out to a club."  
"Sounds alright. I need some new clothes anyway."  
"Han, you own so many clothes you could open 10 stores in Rosewood alone." Caleb said shaking his head and pulling Hanna closer into his side.  
"Yeah, well, I want more." Rachel and Spencer let out a little laugh and the four of them fell into a comfortable silence.

About 20 minutes later Toby walked in. He went up to Spencer, gave her a kiss before taking a seat on the floor in front of her.  
"Nice to see you awake Toby." Spencer said as she ruffled Toby's hair. He just looked up at her and laughed.  
"Yeah, I heard Hanna and I thought I should see what was going on."  
"She didn't have any caffeine and I made the mistake of speaking with her." Toby just nodded and sat back to face the rest of the group. Just at that moment Aria walked through the door carrying a drink from Starbucks.  
"Where were you?"  
"Good morning to you to Hanna, it's lovely to see you." Aria said sarcastically.  
"So how's Ezra then?" Spencer piped in earning a glare from Aria.  
"He is alright, he says he is feeling better and that he might come to New York for a week soon."  
"Oh he is welcome to stay here if he does decide to come." Rachel jumped into the conversation.  
"Oh are you sure? We don't want to impose."  
"Don't worry about it Aria." Aria smiled and sat down next to Hanna on the sofa.  
"So where is everybody? This doesn't look like everyone."  
"Em and Ali haven't come out of their room yet."  
"Kurt and Blaine are getting ready to go to the diner and I don't want to know what the other two are doing." Rachel popped up after Spencer to fill in the blanks giving a little shiver with the last part of her sentence.  
"Ahh alright." Aria nodded before taking a sip of her drink. There was an awkward silence for a while but Hanna broke it.  
"So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?"  
"You're attitude." Aria said laughing to herself before stopping as Hanna was now glaring at her.  
"No. Emily and Alison." Everyone sat silent for a moment trying not to look at Hanna. "There is something going on with those two and you all know it." Again no one spoke.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Come on Blaine, we need to go. My shift starts in half an hour." Kurt was dressed, standing next to the bed which Blaine was laying on. Blaine moaned at Kurt shaking him to wake up so he stretched and turned to face away from Kurt. "Wake up Blaine!" Kurt continued to shake Blaine but was failing to get anywhere. Kurt sighed and walked over to the dresser and picked up the cold bottle of water and undid the lid. He walked back over to the bed and stood next to Blaine again. "Blaineee… Wake up…" He leant down and whispered in Blaine's ear who moaned in return. "Have it your way then." With that Kurt tipped the bottle onto Blaine who jumped up and screamed. Kurt fell backwards and started to laugh.  
"Kurt! What was that for?" Blaine asked slightly annoyed and shivering.  
"You needed to wake up. I'm leaving for work." Blaine shook his head but proceeded to get out of bed anyway.  
"You know, I hate you sometimes." Blaine said grumpily.  
"No, you love me." Kurt laughed back.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In Alison's and Emily's room the peace was still quite clearly there and they were snuggled up in bed. Alison had her head resting on Emily's chest and Emily had her arms wrapped around Alison's waist. They were quite content.

The sun light began to break through the curtains and Emily started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked down to find Alison moving in closer to her body. She smiled and started to slowly run her fingers through Alison's hair. Alison then began to wake up and as she did she caught Emily's eyes and they shared a sweet smile.  
"Good morning Em."  
"Good morning beautiful."

_**A/N: just a reminder to keep voting for PLL and GLEE in the TCA's!**_

_**A/N: Australian Arianator Gleek - sorry i didn't reply to your comment on the last post, but i will try to update everyday!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"How are you this morning?"  
"I feel, happy." Emily continued to look down at Alison in her arms, smiling with the thought of last night.  
"Happy? Is that it? I thought I made you feel amazing!" Alison feigned hurt and slapped Emily lightly on the arm. Emily just laughed and tightened her hold on Alison.  
"You make me feel amazing." Emily winked at Alison. Then she leaned up to capture Emily's lips in her own.  
"That's much better." Alison pulled away and rested her head back on Emily's chest. After a comfortable silence Emily started to think that Alison was starting to drift back to sleep.  
"Ali… we should probably get up. Everyone is probably already awake. They might wonder what we are doing." Emily said quite nervously, she didn't really fancy all their friends finding out about them yet. Not until she was sure this was entirely real. Alison just looked up and her and began to lean closer to Emily's face. With a gently shove Emily fell onto her back off the elbow she was resting on.  
"Let them wonder." And with that Ali straddled Emily's thighs and leant in for a kiss.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I wonder where Em and Ali are, it's like 11 o'clock. They haven't come out of their room since last night." Spencer asked, looking down at her watch on her right wrist and shaking her head. Rachel had left to meet some cast members before rehearsals and Kurt and Blaine had left for the diner half an hour ago. The liars, Toby and Caleb were currently sat awkwardly watching Santana sit on Brittany's lap feeding her fruit in the spot where Rachel had sat this morning. After every bite Santana would kiss Brittany then pull away and say "Mmmm… Sweet." Brittany seemed to enjoy this and giggled every time Santana said it.  
"I told you guys that something was going on with them. I bet they are doing it like right now, I bet they have been doing it all night!" Hanna had her "you know Im right face" on but the rest of them seemed sceptical.  
"I doubt that Hanna, Emily doesn't like Ali like that anymore." Toby said, being quite close to Emily he had learnt a lot about the girl.  
"As far as we know… Hanna could be right." Aria interjected and Hanna made a fist pump in the air now that someone agreed with her.  
"See! Even Aria thinks there is something going on!" Spencer just sighed.  
"Can someone go see if they are actually awake because I would actually like to go shopping." Caleb said and Hanna spun round on his lap and gave him a funny look.  
"But you hate shopping?" Hanna said quite clearly confused.  
"I would rather shop than sit here and watch those two." He nodded over to Santana and Brittany. Santana was now currently licking chocolate syrup off of Brittany's boobs who was making a few loud noises.  
"Your right. Even we aren't that bad." Spencer and Aria let out a laugh and Toby just shook his head.

"Well, I will go see what they are doing then." Aria said, getting up and starting to walk off.  
"Wait! Aria! I want to come as well! See if I'm right!" Hanna said jumping off Caleb and walking over to Aria who had stopped to wait.  
"Are you coming as well Spence?" Spencer sat there for a little bit before reluctantly standing up and joining the other two.

When outside the door the three girls stood there wondering if they should knock or just go in. Aria and Spencer stood with their arms by their sides. Hanna stood behind there with her arms crossed looking fed up with both girls acting so stupid. It was just their friends.  
"Oh my god, just open the door!" Hanna sighed and pushed past Aria and Spencer and grabbed the handle for the door. As she opened the door the three walked in but abruptly stopped and their mouths dropped open. Emily was on top of Alison passionately kissing her. Both girls were naked and their cores were rubbing against each other. Emily's hands were above Alison's head and Alison's hands were exploring Emily's upper body. Neither noticed the three girls walk in. Emily stopped kissing Alison and began to make her way down Alison's body leaving her mark at every point. Alison gripped onto Emily's hair and her back arched allowing Emily more access. Emily spent a while on each of her breast before continuing down. Just as she was hovering over where Alison wanted her most Hanna made a loud cough which made Emily abruptly stop her actions and cause both girls in the bed turn to face the door. Emily suddenly jumped off of Alison and both girls reached for the bed sheets to cover themselves with.  
"Err… guys we were just erm..." Even Alison couldn't find any words to explain to her friends what was going on and she was going slightly red. Emily on the other hand was bright red and trying to hide behind Alison.  
"I knew it! I knew you guys were doing it! Ha! Spencer I was right!"  
"Oh my god…" Spencer was speechless.  
"You can't un-see something like that…" Aria was shuddering.  
"We can explain…" Emily began but was cut off by Hanna.  
"So are you guys together now? How long for? Is this your first time together? When did it happen?"  
"Woah Han, calm down, give them a chance to explain." Spencer had gotten her words back and put her hand on Hanna's shoulder trying to calm her down.  
"We… erm… we are…" Emily looked over at Alison for support and Alison nodded and reached for Emily's hand and held it. She rubbed her thumb over the back of Emily's hand and Emily cleared her throat before continuing. "We are together." Emily said a bit more confidently this time.  
"Wow, Em that's great. Im happy for you." Aria said offering a smile.  
"We are all happy for the both of you." Spencer added. Hanna, Aria and Spencer all knew about Emily's feeling for Alison before she had disappeared, they just thought that Emily had moved on.  
"Thanks guys." Alison smiled at the three. "So there must have been a reason you lot came in to see us. What's up?"  
"Well, we were all going to go out shopping and were wondering if you wanted to come?" Aria asked.  
"Yeah and later Rachel is taking us to this great club she knows!" Hanna said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet a tiny bit.  
"Do you want to go Alison?" Emily looked over at Alison but knew she wasn't going to get a straight answer because Alison had a playful glint in her eyes.  
"I kind of want to finish what we started but if you want to go. We can pick up where we left off later." Alison quietly husked into Emily's ear before slowly moving away and seeing a very red Emily. Emily just coughed a little and shook her head.  
"Err… yeah we will be ready in- in 20 minutes -40. 40 minutes!" While Emily was talking Alison's hand had found its way to Emily's core and had decided to gently stroke her fingers across it.  
"Alright… we will be in the living room." Emily nodded and the girls walked out. Once the door was shut Alison straddled Emily and sat there on Emily's thighs.

"Ali! Why did you do that! It was embarrassing enough!" Emily said still slightly red from when they had been interrupted.  
"Well, I wanted to finish what we started. I told you." Alison said as though it was obvious.

_**A/N: Hey guys, i am going to try and update everyday! So don't worry! And if you have any suggestions as to what you want to happen just tell me, i'm open to ideas!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Han, don't you think you have bought enough yet?"

The liars, Caleb and Toby had been shopping for 6 and half hours. Hanna had been dragging them round to every shop they could find. Caleb and Toby were Hanna's person bag holders and each of them had about 10 bags on each arm. Spencer had a couple of bags along with Aria. Alison wasn't as bad as Hanna but she had quite a few as well, which of course, Emily had offered to carry.  
"Shut up Spencer, I like to shop, leave me alone." Spencer just sighed and continued to trail behind Hanna like the others.  
"Hey, Spence, didn't you say your cousin would be home by 4? It's 6:30 now." Aria said whilst texting away on her phone.  
"Yeah, she did. I should probably text her to tell her where we are." As Spencer pulled out her she had three missed calls. "Oh, looks like she has already tried to ring me. I'm going to call her back. Can we stop for a second?" Caleb nodded and tapped Hanna on the shoulder and the group walked over to sit down outside a coffee shop.  
"Does anyone want a drink while we are here?" Toby asked once he had put down Hanna's bags.  
"Could I have a latte please?" Spencer asked as she held the ringing phone to her ear.  
"I will have a latte too please Toby." Aria said, still texting on her phone.  
"Oh and I will have the same please." Hanna said not too focused on the conversation.  
"Could Em and I share one of those iced coffee things please Toby." Alison said. She was sat very close to Emily, they were holding hands and they rested on Alison's lap.  
"Sure I will grab them, do you want anything Caleb?"  
"No I'm okay thanks man." Caleb currently had his head resting back on his chair and his eyes were closed.  
"Okay I will be back in a sec." Just as Toby walked into the shop, Rachel had picked up her phone.

"Hey, Rach, I got your missed calls. Sorry I didn't pick up we are out shopping."

_"Oh it's alright Spence, I was just wondering where you were. Santana said that you had decided to go to buy me some wart cream because you were already disgusted by the sight of me. And when I asked Brittany where you were all she said was boobies."_

"Oh… lovely. So, what time are you thinking of going to that club tonight?"

_"About 10. Did you want to meet up for some dinner since you are out right now? Then we can all come back and get dressed together."_

"Yeah, sure, that sounds good. Where did you want to go for some food?"

_"Meet me at the Italian place on the end of Clay Street."_

"Alright see you there at 7?"

_"Sure, see you later Spence."_ With that Spencer hung up the phone and turned to face the girls, and Caleb.  
"What did she say?" Aria asked, finally off of her phone.

"We are meeting her for something to eat at 7. The place is at the end of this road so no need to rush."  
"Oh cool, is Santana going to be there?" Emily asked Spencer with a small smile on her face.  
"And why does that matter Em?" Alison asked, with a hint of jealousy coming through. Aria and Spencer both looked very awkward but Hanna wasn't in the slightest.  
"Ooooo… Em… I don't think you can go eyeing up any more girls now you are with Ali." Hanna was laughing at herself. Alison turned to glare at Hanna and Emily looked very surprised.  
"Ali, I didn't mean it like that. She has Brittany anyway? I just meant are we going to have a PG dinner or an 18 dinner." Alison looked a bit more relaxed after Emily spoke. She let her shoulders deflate, she stopped glaring at Hanna and gave Emily a sweet smile.  
"Good, because we just got together and I don't want to lose you." Emily grinned back at Alison's words and then leant in to kiss Alison.  
"Alright guys, we don't want another Santana and Brittany!" Aria said shaking her hands at the two girls. They just pulled away and smiled at each other. Alison rested her head on Emily's should and Emily put her arm around Alison's waist.

Toby then walked out with a tray of drinks. He put the iced coffee in front of Alison and Emily, the lattes in front of the other three girls and took the bottle of coke for himself.  
"Thanks Toby." Spencer smiled up at Toby as he sat down, they shared a quick kiss. A round of "thanks Toby" went round the group as they took a sip of their drinks.

"Oh yeah Toby, we are meeting Rachel down the street for dinner." Toby nodded in reply. The group sat there in silence quietly drinking their drinks for a while. Emily and Alison were still cuddled up, they took it in turns to take a sip from their cup and every so often they would scoop up a little bit of cream and let the other lick it off their finger. Hanna and Aria sat there on their phones and Toby and Spencer were now in the same position as Alison and Emily quietly talking to themselves. Caleb was still resting his head back and it looked as though he was sleeping, it wasn't too clear if he was snoring or not though.

"Oh Spence, it's 5 to 7. Do you want to start walking up there?" Aria asked just as she finished her coffee. Hanna had finished hers too.  
"Yeah, we don't want to be late. Come on guys." With that Emily got up and offered Alison a hand, she took it and then Emily went to pick up their bags. Hanna was shaking Caleb who woke up almost straight away and Toby handed him his half of Hanna's bags. The seven of them then started to walk up the road to the restaurant. A little while up the road just as they were approaching the place where Rachel had said to meet Hanna decided to break the silence. Like always.  
"Do you think they will have decent alcohol at this restaurant?" Everyone just let out a laugh. "What? I'm on holiday. It means I can drink." Hanna said grinning.  
"You already drink Hanna." Emily said back to her.  
"Yeah, but here I can drink more." She winked at them and they all laughed again.

_**A/N: Just a little thing, if you think A has gone, your wrong! ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The liars had been waiting outside the restaurant for 5 minutes when they saw quite a big group of people walking towards them. Rachel was at the front, and they could just about notice Blaine and Kurt.  
"Spencer! Spencer!" Rachel shouted walking faster to meet her cousin.  
"Hey Rachel." Spencer said.  
"Hello Spencer's friends!" Rachel said winking at the group behind Spencer who let out a small laugh. Toby and Caleb's laugh was more of a cry for help from carrying Hanna's bags.  
"So who are your friends?" Emily asked Rachel noticing it was a few more than the 4 they had already met.  
"Oh! I totally forgot you hadn't met them! Well this is Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Tina, Quinn and Puck." Rachel said pointing to the new people. "They are all staying at Mercedes' house for my opening night coming up. They all managed to get the time off from their busy lives to come see me! They are staying for the same time as you guys." Rachel said grinning from ear to ear. Sam and Mercedes were holding hands and in mid conversation with Artie and Tina. Puck had his arm around Quinn and they were currently speaking to Kurt and Blaine. Santana and Brittany were nowhere to be seen though. Rachel turned round to see her friends talking so she shook her head and turned back to her cousin. "We will do more formal introductions once we are inside." The liars let out a round of "Okays" and nodding heads.  
"Hey, Rachel, are Santana and Brittany not coming?" Emily asked which earned her a glare from Alison.  
"Are they not here? They literally just got off the subway with us? Oh my god, those two are the worst! They are probably off doing it in a park or something." Rachel said slightly annoyed, Emily just giggled.

"Shall we go in then?" Toby asked opening the door for the massive group of people. Rachel nodded, thanked Toby for holding the door and walked into the restaurant. Everyone else followed suit. Once inside Rachel walked up to the front desk area.  
"Hello, how many for your party?"  
"Actually I made a reservation. Berry, table for 18." The waitress behind the desk nodded and took a look in the book of reservations.  
"Ahh, yes, I see it. Follow me Miss Berry." The 16 out of the 18 followed the waitress to the far end of the restaurant to a very big table. "This is your table. I will be your waitress Mindy, I will be over shortly for your order."  
"Thanks Mindy." With that the waitress walked off. "Alright everyone! Let's get started!" Rachel said taking a seat. It was a round table that took up a lot of room. Next to Rachel was Spencer, then Toby, then Artie, then Tina, then Blaine, then Kurt, then Aria, then Quinn, then Puck, then Caleb, then Hanna, next to Hanna were two empty seats. On the other side of Rachel were Sam, then Mercedes, then Alison, then Emily next to the two spare seats.

"Everything on this menu looks so good!" Hanna said licking her lips.  
"It really does." Aria agreed with her.  
"Do you come here a lot then Rachel?" Alison asked.  
"Sometimes. Only on special occasions."  
"What's the occasion?" Caleb asked.  
"Two weeks until her opening night!" Kurt practically screamed.  
"Alright, you're not drinking tonight Kurt!" Blaine said taking away his wine glass that was placed on the table.  
"I see you two are still acting like you are already married." Puck said, getting him a slap on the arm off Quinn.  
"Ignore him you two, he doesn't mean it in a bad way." Quinn said.  
"Wait, you guys are married?" Emily said shocked. Laughter emitted from everyone but the liars who were left confused.  
"No, they aren't married. They are engaged." Mercedes said trying to keep in the laughter.  
"Yeah, I got to help pick the ring." Sam said grinning.  
"Who proposed then?" Toby asked.  
"I did." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and smiling fondly.  
"How did you do it?" Hanna asked interested.  
"Well-"  
"Sorry we're late Berry! We saw something in a shop and just had to get it." Santana and Brittany rushed in and took their seats. Santana beside Emily and Brittany beside Hanna.  
"It's fine. You haven't missed much." Rachel said bluntly.  
"Woah, have I angered the troll?" Santana said, pretending to be afraid.  
"Santana can you not be nice to Rachel for like 5 seconds?" Tina asked.  
"I told Berry, if I don't express my venom at least once a day I get constipated." Tina just sighed.  
"I though you two made up back in Lima anyway?" Artie asked slightly confused with the situation.  
"We did." Rachel said.  
"Only because I quit the show." Santana said straight back at her.  
"San…" Brittany said in a low voice which caught everyone's attention so they were now all watching Brittany. "Can you not be nice to Rachel for tonight?" She leant over to Santana and started to kiss up her neck. "Just for me?" She pulled away and gave Santana a pout.  
"Alright! Alright!" Santana said sighing in defeat.  
"Yay! Thank you baby!" Brittany said grinning then capturing Santana's lips in her own in a heated kiss.  
"I will never get used to the way she can get Santana to do whatever she wants." Quinn said laughing and shaking her head. The group, including the liars all laughed as well.  
"They are really going at it." Puck said which made everyone turn back to the pair.  
"I don't believe this." Rachel said shaking her head in annoyance. Mercedes then got up and walked over to the two girls making out.  
"Alright girls we have had enough of that." Mercedes said pulling apart their faces and handing them their menus.  
Everyone gave a "thanks Mercedes" and started up their own conversations in smaller groups.

Mindy then walked over with note pad in hand. "Are you ready to order?"  
Rachel turned to group and they all nodded. "Yeah we are." Rachel said to Mindy.  
"Alright so who am I starting with?" Just after Mindy said that 5 different text tones went off. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Alison all gave each other a worried look, along with Toby and Caleb. The others in the group just looked confused. The 5 slowly pulled their phones out of their bags and checked their messages.  
"That's strange, they all got a message at the same time." Brittany said quietly to Santana.  
"Oh no…"  
"Ali…"  
"Oh my god…"  
"What…"  
"It's from A…" The liars all looked back and forth at each other scared.

_"Well well well, looks like my liars have left Rosewood.  
__What did I tell you? You leave and Ali ends up dead.  
Kisses –A"_

_**A/N: Does anyone want some smut or what... not sure if i should include it or not. Opinions?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Spencer is everything okay?" Rachel asked worried leaning over to Spencer slightly. She didn't answer. All 5 girls were silent. Alison was wrapped in Emily's arms; Emily was rubbing her hand up and down her back trying to make her feel better. Hanna was looking at Caleb as though they were having a conversation telepathically. Aria was sat in her chair reading and re-reading the message. Toby had taken Spencer's phone and was looking at the text. The other people on the table were all sat silent as well, giving each other glances, confused as to what was happening. Rachel hadn't told her friends everything – only small things – all they knew was that something bad had happened and they needed to get away because someone was threatening them. "Spence…" Rachel said again, tenderly touching Spencer on the shoulder causing Spencer to flinch and turn her head to look at Rachel.  
"Oh… oh… yeah. We are… erm… fine. Yeah it was just a text." Spencer said shaking her head.  
"Was it from… you know who…" Rachel said quietly again. Her friends had now leaned in to listen to the conversation.  
"Err… yeah…" Spencer said just as quietly. "Do you erm friends know about 'A'?"  
"No, do you want to tell them?" Rachel asked. Spencer and her both took a look around the group. The liars were in their own world but the others were staring at them in confusion.  
"I don't think that's a good idea." Spencer said.

"So are you guys going to order or what?" Mindy said still standing to the side of the table. Everyone, including the liars turned to give her a look like "what the fuck is wrong with you".  
"Can you give us 5 minutes please?" Rachel asked politely. Mindy just sighed and walked off.  
"Are you guys alright?" Tina asked gently.  
"They are okay." Rachel said for them giving Spencer a smile.  
"Are you sure? They don't look okay." Quinn said.  
"We are." Spencer said. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Do you guys want to go talk about this?" Hanna asked the liars.  
"I don't think now is the right time Han." Aria said looking around at the group who sat there looking at the 7 of them.  
"Are you okay Ali?" Spencer asked. Alison sat up straight and nodded. Emily placed her hand on Alison's thigh and gave it a squeeze for support. Alison turned to Emily and smiled a little.  
"We can talk about it later guys. Let's just enjoy tonight." Emily said.  
"Em is right. Let's just forgot for a while." Toby said and everyone nodded.

"Sooo… what's going on here because Im confused." Santana asked looking between the 7, one by one.  
"Santana!" Rachel quietly shouted.  
"They don't have to tell us Santana." Mercedes said.  
"Okay, sorry. I was just wondering." Santana sighed and leaned back in her chair.  
"How about a change of topic?" Artie asked. Just then Mindy came back to take their orders.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Well, I have to say that was a lovely meal." Mercedes said once her plate was taken from her.  
"It really was." Tina agreed with her.  
"I agree." Quinn said and the others said a mixture of "me too" and "mmmmm".  
"How are paying for this?" Puck asked already pulling out his wallet.  
"How about we all pay for what we had?" Sam said as an option.  
"Yeah that sounds alright." Artie said.  
"Are you up for that?" Rachel asked the liars and they all nodded.  
"We should wait for Emily to get back though." Aria said.  
"That's okay, I will pay for Emily." Alison said getting out the money and handing it to Rachel. Everyone else started to do the same. Puck paid for Quinn, Sam paid for Mercedes, Caleb paid for Hanna, Toby paid for Spencer, Blaine paid for Kurt and Brittany paid for Santana. Artie, Tina, Aria paid for themselves. Rachel took the money and went to go pay. Just as she left Emily came back and took her seat.  
"Did Rachel just go to pay?" Emily asked.  
"She did." Mercedes answered.  
"Wait, I didn't give her any money though?" Emily said worried she didn't get to pay for herself.  
"Don't worry Em, I paid for you." Alison said smiling at Emily. Emily turned to Alison and gave her a confused look. "A simple thank you would suffice." Alison said winking. Emily laughed and leaned in to kiss Alison. It was short and sweet.  
"Thank you." Emily said before reaching to take a sip of her drink. The liars all looked at the interaction and smiled at their friend's cuteness. The others were taken by surprise and all looked shocked.  
"Wait, hold up." Santana started holding her hand up as a stop. "You too are together? Wow, never saw that one coming. The blonde looks straighter than ruler!" With that Emily choked on her drink and started to cough a little.  
"Santana you can't just say that!" Kurt said amazed at Santana's words.  
"Sorry, I was just surprised." Santana said in defense. "So you are together then?" She asked again. Emily looked to Alison who smiled as signal for her to answer.  
"Yeah, we are." Emily said happily and a round of "awwh's" went round the group. Santana just nodded.  
"But just know, me and Britts is the hot lesbian couple here." Santana said leaning over to Brittany giving her a kiss.  
"Yeah, Santana is super sexy. Especially when she does her stripper dance for me." Brittany said grinning. There was then a flushed Santana trying to hide behind her drink while the group laughed at Brittany's remark.  
"It's fine, me and Em don't mind keeping to ourselves." Alison said and Emily just smiled at her. Just then Rachel walked back over to them.

"All paid. Ready to go?" Everyone nodded and started to get their things together. Once everyone had their coats on Rachel spoke again. "Are we still up for going to the club tonight?" Everyone cheered and then laughed. "Alright! Let's all go back to the apartment and get ready to party!" Everyone cheered again and started to walk out. Puck and Sam were now helping Toby and Caleb with Hanna's bags so it was easier. Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Rachel were all walking together having a chat. Artie, Kurt, Blaine, Hanna, Aria and Spencer were all talking together as well, as they made their way to the subway. Brittany was carrying Santana in her arms, and they were currently giggling with each other.

Emily and Alison walked just behind them holding hands in silence.  
"Don't worry about the text Ali, everything is going to be okay. I'm here and I'm not letting anyone hurt you." Emily finally said, squeezing Alison's hand.  
"Looks like I have my own knight in shining armor." Alison said trying to lighten the mood  
"Every princess needs one." Emily smiled and gave Alison a kiss on the cheek.

_**A/N: LittleBittyAbby - Thank you for the review, i'm glad you are enjoying the crossover. I appreciate it! Thank you! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Tina, Quinn and Puck had all gone back to Mercedes to get ready to go to the club and had decided to meet the rest at the club. Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany and the liars had gone back to the apartment. Everyone was in their rooms getting ready, Aria had decided to keep her clothes in Alison and Emily's room because then she thought that it wouldn't make her feel like a third wheel but that's exactly how she felt at the moment.  
"Em, are you going to take a shower?" Alison asked while looking through the closet. Aria and Emily were lounging on the bed on their phones. "Em?" Emily wasn't paying any attention to what Alison was saying. Alison walked over to Emily and took her phone out of her hands.  
"What's up Ali?" Emily asked.  
"I wanted to know if you were going to have a shower." Alison said with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
"I was going to, why did you want one first?" Emily asked, not catching onto what Alison was saying.  
"I was just thinking, there are a lot of people staying here and I thought maybe we should save water by taking one together." At this Aria's head shot up from her phone and her eyes went wide. She didn't want to know about this. She didn't want to hear this. Why was she hearing this?  
"Err… guys you do realise I'm still here." Aria said getting up off the bed.  
"Yeah, I was just asking Em a question." Alison shrugged and turned round to go choose her clothes for tonight.  
"Oh okay, well I think I am going to go get changed in Spencer's room." As Aria went to open the door Emily jumped up and grabbed her wrist.  
"Wait! Please stay. We won't do anything in front on you." Emily said giving Aria her pleading eyes. Aria sighed and went back to sit on the bed. "Thanks Aria." Aria just nodded.

Emily then went up to her side of the closet and started to look through what she had brought with her. Aria had now got off the bed and was in her closet looking at her clothes. Alison glanced at Aria to see if she was busy and then looked at Emily who was focused on her closet. Alison walked up behind Emily and weaved her arms around Emily's body and lent her head on Emily's shoulder.  
"You know you look good in anything Em. In fact you look even better in nothing." Alison husked into Emily's ear.  
"Ali… I told Aria we wouldn't do anything in front of her. She probably feels like a third wheel." Emily said quietly checking to make sure Aria wasn't looking.  
"She shouldn't mind Em, we are a couple now. This is what couples do." Alison was now kissing Emily's neck. Emily was taken away in the moment but soon returned to reality. She spun around in Alison's grasp so they were face to face.  
"Why don't you wait for later? We can make up for it then." Emily said with a smirk. Alison raised an eyebrow at Emily's comment.  
"Why don't we get a head start in that shower you wanted to take?" Alison said back to her. Emily shook her head but she knew she couldn't deny those beautiful blue eyes anything so she caved in.  
"Fine." Emily gave Alison a kiss before stepping out of her arms. She turned around and took off some clothes from their hangers and went to pick up some towels that were on the chair in the corner. Alison picked up her clothes and went to stand by Emily at the door. "Aria, we are going to go have a shower. You can stay here and get changed if you want." Aria looked up and saw a grinned Alison standing next to Emily.  
"Oh, okay. How long are you going to be?"  
"Not too long." Alison said with a wink before pulling Emily out of the door.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Toby which dress should I wear tonight?" Spencer was stood in front of Toby holding up two dresses. Neither was really fit for clubbing.  
"Have you got anything that doesn't make it look like you are going to a job interview?" Spencer sighed and threw herself down on the bed next to Toby.  
"I don't know what to wear." Toby only laughed and got up to see if she didn't in fact bring something suitable to wear. He flipped through outfit after outfit until he found the perfect one.  
"Here, wear this." Toby said handing Spencer the dress he had found.  
"I didn't even realise I packed this." Spencer laughed and gave Toby a kiss. "Thanks Toby."  
"It's alright Spence."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Mmmm… Caleb we really should get ready soon." Hanna and Caleb were making out on the bed. It hadn't gone very far yet, but Hanna knew it would and if they didn't stop now there was no way they would be going to the club tonight.  
"Soon Han. 5 more minutes." Caleb said and leaned in to kiss Hanna again but Hanna had rolled off the bed and walked up to the closet. Caleb groaned and turned to lay on his back. A few minutes later Hanna had thrown some clothes at Caleb.  
"Get ready. You can wear that." Hanna said while stripping down to her underwear to get dressed herself.  
"If we can't do it now don't go torturing me." Caleb said motioning to Hanna in her underwear.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were already dressed and were now sat in the living room having a drink before they left.  
"Your cousin seems really nice." Kurt said.  
"Yeah, her friends are cool too." Blaine agreed.  
"That Hanna girl is so funny!" Kurt said laughing a bit.  
"Spencer said she can be stupidly funny sometimes, but in a good way." Rachel said laughing a bit too.  
"And her boyfriend Caleb and Spencer's boyfriend Toby are alright too." Blaine brought up.  
"Aria seems really quiet though, I don't know why. I think her boyfriend is coming here tomorrow. Maybe that will bring her out of her shell?" Rachel asked.  
"It might." Kurt suggested. "Those two that are dating are so cute though!"  
"What two?" Rachel asked.  
"Emily and Alison." Blaine said taking a sip of his beer.  
"Really? Spencer didn't tell me that." Rachel said confused.  
"I think she just found out herself. It is pretty recent." Kurt said nodding.  
"Oh right. Does Santana know?" Rachel asked.  
"She does." Kurt said shaking his head.  
"What did she do? Knowing her she made a comment about Brittany and her." Rachel said.  
"She did. She said Britts and her were the only hot lesbian couple." Blaine filled her in. Rachel just rolled her eyes and drank some of her wine.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Brittany and Santana were helping each other get dressed. Well Santana was helping Brittany by doing her hair while she sat there talking.  
"I really liked Rachel's cousin's friends. They are so nice. You know that girl Hanna? She's my favourite. Who's yours Sanny?" Brittany asked.  
"I don't have a favourite." Santana said bluntly.  
"Oh come on Sanny, don't be like that. You must like at least one of them." Brittany said getting out her seat and standing in front of Santana.  
"Well I don't." Santana said resting her hands on Brittany's hips.  
"Yes you do. I know you do." Brittany said rubbing her hands up and down Santana's arms gently. Santana sighed knowing there was no way to get out of this without answering the question.  
"Fine. I don't mind that girl Alison is it? She seems like a bitch and I can relate." Santana said grumpily.  
"See I knew you liked at least one! And you aren't always a bitch. Like when we have our lady sex you are like the least bitch in the world." Brittany said grinning.  
"Well, that's because I love you." Santana said leaning in to give Brittany a kiss. Brittany slid her tongue along Santana's lips and Santana allowed access. Brittany's hands moved up to cup Santana's face and deepened the kiss by pulling her closer. Santana pulled her body flushed against Brittany and moved her hands from the hips down to grab Brittany's arse. She dug her nails in and Brittany let out a moan into Santana's mouth. They broke apart for some well needed oxygen.  
"Oh god I love it when you say you love me." An out of breath Brittany said. Santana didn't reply but just went to kiss Brittany again.

_**A/N: sorry for posting twice in one day but i got bored! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"And here we are!" Rachel said throwing her arms up in the air outside the club. It was brightly lit and a long queue of people was lined up outside the entrance. Everyone had met just around the corner and was now walking up behind Rachel.  
"Let's go in then Rach!" Kurt shouted to her excited. Rachel walked up to the bouncers on the door and told them her name and they stepped aside to let the group and her in. Artie and Tina had decided to stay at Mercedes for the night instead.

Once inside the group make its way to the bar.  
"I'll get the first round!" Mercedes shouted over the music to be heard. Everyone cheered and told the bar tender what they wanted. Taking their drinks – Mercedes handing the money over first obviously – the group made their way to where everyone else was dancing. The group then split up. Santana and Brittany were immediately grinding themselves up against each other, catching the eyes of many people nearby. Toby, Spencer, Rachel and Aria all went off as a group and joint the dancing. Alison, Emily, Mercedes, Sam and Quinn, Puck, Caleb, Hanna split off into two groups as well.

"This isn't a normal club is it?" Emily shouted to Mercedes.  
"No, it's a Broadway Show club!" Mercedes shouted back laughing. Emily nodded and turned to Alison.  
"Im going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." Emily lent into Alison's ear in order for her to hear what she wanted to say.  
"I'll come with you." Alison said taking Emily's hand and walking away from Mercedes and Sam who didn't even notice.

Once in the bathroom, the two could actually hear each other.  
"You know you didn't have to come with me." Emily said looking in the mirror checking her hair. Alison walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Emily.  
"I don't mind. I wanted to see you pull that face." Alison laughed at Emily pouting in the mirror and posing slightly.  
"What face?" Emily looked at her through the mirror confused.  
"The pout you make when checking your hair." Alison said giggling. "It's sexy and cute at the same time. I don't know how you manage it." Alison said with a smirk.  
"I don't even know what you are going on about." Emily acted innocent and turned around in Alison's arms.  
"Don't even try to lie Fields." Alison said with smirk.  
"Who says I'm lying?" Emily said with a raised eyebrow.  
"I do." Alison said leaning in closer to Emily's lips. Emily then switched their positions so that it was Alison being pressed back against the edge of the row of sinks. "What was that for?" Alison asked slightly shocked at Emily's forcefulness.  
"I like to be in control." Emily whispered into Alison's ear. Alison felt a shiver go down her spine.  
"God…" Alison moaned as Emily started to kiss up Alison's neck and along her jaw line until she reached her lips. Emily placed her hands underneath Alison's thighs and lifted her up so she sat on the edge on the sinks. Alison opened her legs to let Emily stand between them. Emily's hands roamed up Alison's body until they reached her face. She cupped Alison's face and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Alison's hands gripped onto Emily's waist to keep herself steady so she didn't fall backwards. Emily got her hands tangled in Alison's hair as their tongues battled for dominance. Emily was pushing herself harder against Alison causing a moan to emit from Alison's mouth.  
"Em… Em… Wait…" Alison tried to speak but was constantly stopped by Emily pressing their lips together. Alison pushed Emily away a little and titled her head to the side. "Em." She said a bit firmer this time and Emily stopped with a confused look on her face.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Emily asked.  
"I just want to know what's got into you all of a sudden. Earlier you were freaking out because I hugged you in front on Aria. And now, we are having a full on make out session in a club bathroom." "I just wanted to make up for earlier." Emily said unconvincingly.  
"Em… come on. Me and you both know that's not the reason. So what is." Alison asked again looking deep into Emily's brown eyes.  
"There was some guy looking at you out there and…" Emily looked down at her feet and trailed off her sentence into a mumble.  
"Wait… were you jealous?" Alison asked lifting Emily's chin up so they were making eye contact again. Emily only shrugged in response. "So this is a jealous Emily?" Alison smirked causing Emily to turn slightly red. "I think it's sexy. It makes you dominant and I like it." Alison said winking at Emily. "So why don't we go continue this out there and show that guy I'm taken and I'm proud of it." Emily looked surprised by Alison's words but nodded just the same. Emily leaned in to give Alison one more kiss before taking her hand and leading her back out to where they were before. But, Alison couldn't get enough of Emily, so as Emily turned to walk away Alison pulled her back in for another kiss. This turned into another and another and another…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Once they were finally in the mist of the crowd of people dancing, Emily pulled Alison up against her and they started grinding into each other. Alison turned around so she was no longer facing Emily and started to grind her arse into Emily. Emily's hand instantly went to Alison's hips and held on tight, she started to press kisses on Alison's neck. Nearby Hanna, Caleb, Quinn and Puck were dancing when Puck noticed Emily and Alison close to them.  
"Hey, Hanna, isn't that you friends?" He shouted to Hanna and pointed in the direction her saw the girls.  
"Yeah…" Hanna said sceptically.  
"Wow, they are almost as bad as Santana and Brittany!" Quinn laughed. Just then Mercedes, Sam, Aria, Rachel, Toby and Spencer walked over to the four.  
"Have you guys seen Alison and Emily!" Aria shouted, obviously a bit tipsy – like most of them were.  
"Are they always like that?" Sam asked.  
"Not at all!" Caleb shouted a reply.  
"Alison used to say that Emily was shy on the streets and sexy in sheets." Spencer shouted at them.  
"She knows all about that!" Mercedes shouted back and everyone started laughing.  
"She doesn't look very shy though!" Rachel shouted.  
"Oh no, this could end badly!" Quinn shouted directing all their attentions back to who they were talking about. Santana and Brittany had noticed the pair dancing and were now on their way over to them.

"Yo! Blondie! What did I tell you two!" Santana shouted at Alison who stopped what she was doing and looked at the Latina heading towards them.  
"What's your problem Santana?" Emily asked, arms still wrapped around Alison.  
"You, trying to pull focus from me and Britts. It's obvious we are the hottest bitches in this joint and you need to stop taking the fucking attention away from us!" The Latina shouted.  
"You need to calm down." Alison shouted back.  
"Make me bitch." Santana said.  
"Santana!" Brittany shouted grabbing Santana's arm and pulling her back. "Sorry about this, she gets angry when she's drunk, and then she cries." Brittany shouted to Emily and Alison who shrugged. Just then Santana burst into tears and collapsed in Brittany's arms.  
"I am so sorry!" Santana shouted at Emily and Alison who looked at each other very confused with the sudden attitude change.  
"It's okay." Emily shouted before turning to Alison who was looking at her phone. "What's wrong Ali?" Emily asked leaning closer to her so she could read Alison's phone.  
"It's another text from A" Alison said falling into Emily her wrapped her arms around her straight away and held her.

_The clock is ticking. - A_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What do you think it means?" Aria asked as she passed Alison's phone to Hanna.

After a few more hours at the club, everyone had said their goodbyes and parted ways. Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany had all gone to bed but the liars had decided to stay up to talk about 'A'.

"I'm not sure." Hanna said confused, passing the phone onto Caleb for him to read.  
"It must have something to do with the one we got at dinner." Spencer said in a way that made it seem as though it was obvious. She was sat leaning forward with her hand holding her chin up and a thoughtful look on her face.  
"It's as though we have to get back to Rosewood before a certain time." Toby said shaking his head.  
"But before what?" Caleb asked.  
"I don't know." Spencer sighed. Everyone turned to look at Alison. She was crouched forward with her arms crossed, Emily was rubbing the small her back and looking at her with caring eyes. Alison started to feel the burn of eyes on her and looked up at the group.  
"Why are you all looking at me?" Alison asked, now sitting up straight, bitch mode activated.  
"Well, this whole thing is about you." Spencer said back to her.  
"So? I don't want the weight of this on me. I have enough shit in my life already."  
"But, we don't want it on us Ali." Aria spoke quietly compared to Spencer and Alison.  
"Yeah, if you didn't notice, we are a part of all that shit. You dragged us into it, remember?" Hanna said in the same tone as Spencer.  
"You are the ones who wanted me to come back!"  
"Yeah, well we didn't expect to have to break a few laws on the way!" Spencer's voice was starting to rise.  
"I told that story to protect Aria!"  
"You could've at least warned us!" Spencer's volume continued to grow.  
"Well, I'm sorry."  
"Wow, is that an actual apology? Could you say it again and I will record it. I've never had an Ali apology." Spencer said sarcastically.  
"Alright guys, stop ganging up on Ali." Emily butt in.  
"Oh, surprise, surprise, you're taking your fuck buddy's side." Hanna said flatly.  
"I'm not taking anyone's side!" Emily said defensively.  
"Sure you are. You are turning into the same person you were all those years ago." Spencer said, agreeing with Hanna.  
"And who's that?" Emily said shaking her head.  
"The girl who followed Ali around like a lost puppy and did everything she was asked of. The girl who was hopelessly in love with our friend." Spencer said, instantly regretting her words once seeing Emily and Alison's faces.  
"Alright, that's enough." Caleb and Toby both interjected. Emily sighed, stood up and started to walk off towards her room before Alison called her back.  
"Em, wait!" Alison said, getting up to go after Emily.  
"I need to be alone Ali." With that Emily shrugged off Alison's hand that was on her shoulder and walked off. Alison went to sit back down.  
"Way to go Spence. I just got her to start trusting me again."  
"I doubt she ever will." Spencer said under her breath.  
"I heard that." Alison spat.  
"Good."  
"Ali, if you think that dating Em will make her stay on your side then you are just going to hurt her. She doesn't need to be hurt anymore, especially by you." Hanna said seriously.  
"Why are we talking about taking sides? We should all be sticking together!" Alison said throwing her arms in the air.  
"It's kind of hard to stick together when you go off and start improvising." Aria spoke quietly again. Alison didn't have a reply. She knew she was in the wrong, she had come back expecting it to be like when she had left and it wasn't. Hanna was no longer Hefty Hanna, but Queen Bee Hanna. Aria was more confident and Spencer was less uptight. And Emily, her Emily, was no longer sweet and innocent. Emily had grown up, she had learnt how to say no to Alison. That was the change Alison hated the most, she loved the attention she got off Emily, it was always there, Emily was always there.

"I'm going to bed." Hanna sighed, got up, took Caleb's hand and walked out of the room.  
"I think I am going to as well." Spencer said wanting to get away from Alison. It was now just Aria and Alison.  
"I'm going to go see if Em is okay." Alison said before getting up to go see Emily.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Em?" Alison asked, softly knocking on the door before opening it. She walked in and saw Emily lying in bed with the covers wrapped around her. Alison got into her pyjamas and got in bed next to Emily. When she was changing she felt Emily's eyes on her the whole time, so she knew Emily wasn't asleep. Once in bed, Alison laid on her side so she was facing Emily's back. She rested a hand on Emily's hip and she felt Emily flinch.

"Em, talk to me." Alison waited but Emily didn't turn around. "I know you aren't asleep, so please, just turn around so we can talk." With that Emily slowly turned around so she was lying face to face with Alison.  
"What Ali?"  
"Why did you storm off?"  
"I needed to be alone."  
"Is that the only reason?" Emily was silent for a moment, she looked away from Alison's eyes. Alison reached up and stroked a piece of hair out of Emily's face. Her hand lingered for longer than it should have.  
"I just… you don't think of me as that girl anymore do you? Like, you're not just doing this with me so I won't turn on you."  
"I'm with you because I like you. You might not believe that but I hope you do."  
"It's hard to know what's real and what's not with you anymore Ali." Alison didn't reply, she just lent in and captured Emily's lips with her own. She swiped her tongue along Emily's bottom lip, demanding entry. This was happily allowed, along with a moan emitting from Emily's mouth. Alison bit onto Emily's bottom lip lightly which caused the girl to give out a small whimper. Emily broke the kiss and looked into Alison's eyes.

"So this is for real?" Emily asked cautiously.  
"You are the only perfect thing in my life at the moment Em. This is definitely for real." Alison barely got time to finish her sentence before Emily attacked her mouth again. Lips crashed together, tongues twisted around each other, teeth bit onto lips. Passion turned into need which turned into a hunger for the other.

Emily pushed Alison onto her back and straddled Alison. Reaching down, Emily took a hold of the hem of Alison's top and pulled it over her head. She broke the kiss to admire the girl beneath her. So many times had she dreamed of this moment, never in her life thinking it would happen. She then reached for her own shirt and lifted it over her head, before leaning back down to carrying on kissing Alison. Emily placed her hands next to Alison's head to hold herself up slightly. Alison's hands roamed over Emily's upper body, lightly pulling her blunt nails across Emily's back. Her hands finally settled on Emily's breasts, massaging one in each hand. A groan of approval came from Emily. She could feel her core wanting more, Emily had slipped her thigh between Alison's legs but she needed more. She slid her hands down Emily's toned stomach until they reached the top of her bed shorts. Tugging at them slightly, she started to push them down Emily's never ending legs. When she could no longer reach them without breaking the kiss, Emily kicked them off herself. Alison thanked the lords that Emily didn't wear any underwear in bed. She flipped them over so that now she was on top. It was Emily's turn to strip Alison of her remaining clothes, in one quick sweep they were gone. She worked her fingers easily in and out of Emily, a moan growing louder with every push. Emily did the same Alison. Both working each other, effortlessly sliding in and out of each other. Emily enters a third finger into Alison causing her to moan louder, mirroring Emily, Alison did the same. Their moans moulded into one. They could feel each other coming closer to their release, so with nimble fingers, Emily twisted hers inside of Alison pushing her over the top. Just in time Alison hit Emily's g-spot and they both screamed each other's names.

Alison rolled off of Emily and wiped the line of sweat, which had formed on her brow, off. Both of the girls breathing were heavy and staggered. Their breathing started to straighten out when Alison heard Emily say something she was not expecting.  
"I love you Ali."

_**A/N: I know these past few chapters have been very PLL and Emison based, so i think i am going to explore the Glee characters a bit more. Is there any ships anyone wants me to focus more on?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Spencer's POV:

I don't know who Ali thinks she is, does she really think we are going to do what she says? Well we won't. We aren't puppets. She never has cared about us, so why should we believe she has changed? I just feel sorry for Em, she never has been able to say no to Ali and I just know Ali is going to take advantage of that. I know we shouldn't be fighting now but she just angers me so much. Maybe having her come back wasn't such a good idea… I didn't think it was and now I wish I had voiced my opinion more. And those A texts? What is up with her wanting to make us decide for her? Oh, yeah, of course we will be your slaves oh beloved queen.

I'm just happy I have Toby, he makes me feel so good! Okay, no, not in the dirty way. Get your head out of the gutter. Well, between us, he is very good at it.

Toby, is just, magical. Words can't explain him. I am so happy I have him in my life to balance out all the crap I have to deal with. Mainly Alison, but I don't think I should go into a rant about her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was morning, and I had barely slept. Thoughts of A and Alison flying around my already crowded brain. Rays of light had started to peek through the curtains, I really did not want to start this day. I curled myself up closer to Toby and rested my head on his chest. His arm was wrapped protectively around me and my arm was loosely over his sweet sweet abs. Feeling him start to stir, I ran my fingers through his soft brown hair as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked down at me and smiled. God I loved that smile. I leaned up and gave him a slow, passionate kiss. He pulled me tighter into a hug. We broke for oxygen and I rested my head back on his chest, I began to trace patterns over his abs. (His sweet sweet abs.)  
"Spence, you need to relax." He whispered his words and lent down to kiss my forehead.  
"Can we stay like this? Forever." I was just as quiet, still sliding my fingers over his body.  
"I wish." His answer was laced with disappointment, I guess he wanted to stay in bed just like me.

"So, what are we going to do about _you know who_ today?" Toby had reached for my hand and laced our fingers together. His warmth felt soothing to the touch, his delicate hands made me feel so at home, a better home than that of the Hasting's house.  
"I can't deal with her now."  
"You can't avoid her Spence." I let out a groan of annoyance. I knew we needed to fix this, but how? Alison is as stubborn as I am. Even if we weren't technically related, it felt like we were. The constant amount of times we have bumped heads in disagreement is uncountable. Melissa and I weren't as bad, and that's hard to beat. The conniving, back-stabbing was what made us a family and I know I would miss it if we didn't have it.

"I'm just going talk to the other girls and see what they have to say about it. I'm worried about Emily." I was truly worried about Em, she was in love with Ali before and I think she still is.  
"Me too, I don't want her to get hurt." I knew Toby and Emily had a special friendship, without her I doubt me and Toby would be together, and I am grateful. I feel I owe it to protect her from Alison's death trap.  
"Let's just talk to her."  
"I doubt she is going to leave Alison's side though, they have been inseparable since we got here." Toby was right, getting them apart would be difficult, maybe Alison should be there to hear what we have to say.  
"Well then, Alison is going to have to listen to what we have to say as well then." I knew I was being affirmative (I never use the word bossy, I don't particularly like it) but it was needed.  
"Enough about Ali, let's just enjoy our alone time."

We enjoyed it alright.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hanna's POV:

Me and Caleb had been rudely awoken by Aria, saying that Spencer wanted to talk to us. Yeah, it may have been lunch time, but for us that's like dawn. But she didn't leave until Caleb had dragged me out of bed. We walked into the living room and only Toby and Spencer were there.

"Err where is everyone?" I ask expectantly. Like is Spencer for real? She wakes me up so she can speak with everyone but Emily and Ali aren't even here. What the hell.  
"Well, Blaine and Kurt went out to spend the day with Sam, Artie and Tina. Santana and Brittany went out with Quinn and Puck and Rachel is with Mercedes." Spencer spoke so sophistically, why I do not know. She probably thinks she is from Downtown Abby or whatever show it is.  
"And where is Emily and Alison?" I heard Caleb ask for me, thank god for that, I don't think I can handle all of this now. Too early.  
"They are coming." Aria said taking a seat. I shook my head, I was going to say a joke about Emily making Alison cum, but I didn't have the energy.

"So what is this about?" I asked, probably sounding pissed off. But I don't care, I had a bit of a hangover from last night.  
"Ali being Ali."  
"What does that mean?" Her voice carried through the room and we all looked at her. Ali had walked in, hand in hand with Emily. If I wasn't annoyed already, Ali was now playing with my friend's feelings – again.  
"We need to talk." Spencer still sounded so posh.  
"About what?" Alison basically spat at us. I don't think I have the energy for this. I took a seat on Caleb's lap and he wrapped me into a hug, greatly appreciated.

"You. Nothing has changed, you still see us as your little dolls that you can play with then throw away and I am fed up of it." It's like Spencer took the words right out of my mouth, I nodded to make it aware I felt the same and I saw Aria do the same.  
"I have changed. Just ask Em." Of course she would get Em to help her out. I looked at Em who just kept opening and closing her mouth.  
"She… err… yeah Ali had changed." Emily stammered out.  
"Well, now I believe you." Spencer said sarcastically, but I kind of felt bad for Em, she looked so embarrassed.  
"Don't speak to Em like that!" Alison spat at Spencer. I couldn't believe it, she was sticking up for Em.  
"Wait, are you actually sticking up for Em…?"  
"Yes, that's what people do in a relationship Spence. They stick together." Emily looked so happy hearing Alison say those things, like a kid on Christmas day. I was actually happy for her. I cuddled further into Caleb, knowing I had something just like Ali had described. I love Caleb with everything I have, he is the only thing right in my life at the moment. I was brought out of my happy thoughts by Spencer's voice.

"I didn't realise you two were actually together, together."  
"We are. So if you don't like, tough." Alison said proudly, I never actually pictured this moment in my life, it was surreal.  
"So, if you have changed, will you stop acting like a total bitch and actually talk to us before making a rash decision like at the police station." I don't know when or how, but it was like we had a mutual agreement to let Spencer do all the talking.  
"I have changed Spence, believe me. And I will try, I am sorry about that." I believe Alison, she seemed to be telling the truth.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quinn's POV:

We had only been in New York a day, but I loved it. Even since me and Puck had become an item he had nothing but amazing. We didn't rush into anything and he was a real gentleman. I guess the air force changed him for the better. He still had his old Puckerman traits but they weren't as bad. Last night had been so nice, we cuddled and make out, but it felt different. It was filled with love. I can't wait to see where it goes.

Right now we're out with Santana and Brittany. Puck had wanted to spend time with Santana as they hadn't seen each other since we were in Lima. I didn't really mind, the unholy trinity can be together as well so it was nice. I couldn't help but see today as a double date. I am surprisingly enjoying it though. Puck and Santana are having their harmless banter while me and Brittany talk about life. It's nice because she hasn't changed a bit since high school, still her hyper active self.

We had decided to grab some food before heading to the movies and then Brittany had the idea she wanted to go bowling. I wasn't overly keen on bowling mainly because I was crap at it and I knew Puck was really good at it. Which means he is going to tease me at how bad I am, so will Santana. Her and Puck are so alike it's like they are brother and sister, I swear they are! Brittany is decent at bowling as well, but she won't say anything to me about how bad I am, she is too nice. So that just leaves me to fail miserably. Great.

_**A/N: LittleBittyAbby - There will be more Spencer&Toby and Hanna&Caleb after this chapter, i promise! And unfortunately not, so there may be some sleepless nights for some people ;)**_

_**A/N: Rocksteady-Baby - I intend on continuing the story, don't you worry ;) and the next chapter will be entirely glee-ified!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Quinn's POV:

So far so good - dinner was nice, apart from the constant giggles coming from the blonde and Latina opposite Puck and me. Yes that's right, the supposed 'BadAss' giggles. Anyway, yeah, apart from that dinner was nice. Puck decided he would try to be romantic and ordered us a dessert to share. It was cute at first but then he decided to put ice cream on my face and I was not pleased. They all found it funny, but it wasn't. He had put a moustache of ice cream on my upper lip and joined my eyebrows together to create a mono-brow. To top it all off, Santana took a picture of it and sent it to everyone we know. The caption on Instagram was "Congratulations Quinn, you're half way there! #SexChange #Congrats". I personally found it disrepectful and I am now not talking to Santana. Brittany, however, thought Santana was some kind of comical genius and shared with us that she would be praising Santana later. I tuned out the rest of what she said because I do not need any more images in my mind of those two going at it like rabbits. The amount of times I walked in on those two naked is unreal; they have no regards to other people and if they could they would probably have straddled each other there and then in the restaurant.

We are now on our way to the movies. 5 minutes into the walk Puck had reached for my hand and entwined our fingers together. Since then he has been placing light kisses on my cheek, he is such a big softy.

I nuzzled my head into the crook of Puck's neck he separated our hands and putting his arm around me. He held onto my waist and pulled me in tighter. I put my arms around him and hugged him from the side as we walked. It was a quiet afternoon, the sun was shining but it wasn't too warm. I was broke out of my slight day dream by Puck's voice.

"This is nice." He had the biggest grin going as he looked at me with loving eyes. I nodded my head in agreement and he placed a kiss to my forehead. We spent the rest of the walk in comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company. When we got to the movies we stopped outside to wait for Santana and Brittany to catch up. They had taken to the same position as us. Brittany had Santana cuddled under her arm while Santana played with Brittany's other hand. I couldn't see Brittany's hand attached to the arm holding Santana so I assumed it was gripping Santana's arse, not that surprising.

"Nice of you to catch up." I heard Puck say to the girls as they approached us.  
"Oh, shut up Puckerman." Santana's normal bitch had come out, this is why I try not to talk to her. I do love her, don't get me wrong, but she can really be a piece of work sometimes.  
"So what are we seeing?" Brittany had joint in, giving me a knowing look as to say 'I know where this is going, lets change subject'.  
"I don't know, what's on?" I ask, I probably should have checked what was on before we came out.  
"I will have a look on my phone." Puck pulled his phone out of his pocket and searched up what movies where on. A few minutes went by before he read out what was on.

"Well, there is Inbetweeners 2, Hercules, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Lucy and What if." He looked around at us and before I could answer Satan – I mean Santana – was speaking.  
"I think we should see Lucy, don't you, Lucy? I mean Quinn." Brittany and her let out a chuckle. Trust her to bring that up, she can be horrible.  
"Well, if that's what you want to see Petunia. Sorry, I mean Santana!" I knew getting Santana back was going to annoy her but she was getting on my nerves. The giggling stopped and I had the death glare from Santana being sent my name. Brittany looked confused and Puck just burst into tearful laughter.  
"Wait, but your name isn't Petunia? Is it Sanny?" Brittany looked down at Santana with her brows knitted. I guess Santana hadn't told, opps, my bad!  
"N-No, it's not Britt." Santana reached up and stroked Brittany's cheek before planting a kiss on her lips. Now I could have some fun.  
"Yeah it is. Her name is Santana Petunia Lopez." I stood there grinning smugly at Santana's increasingly reddening face.  
"But you told me your name was Santana P. Lopez and the 'P' stood for perfect?" Brittany still looked confused.  
"Quinn is just being silly babe." I shook my head at them. Brittany looked happy with that answer and grinned. Puck had finished laughing and I felt him lean down towards my ear.  
"So her middle name is Petunia?" He asked in a whisper. I nodded in reply and he grinned, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Are we going to go see this film then?" Santana asked.  
"Sure, let's go, the next showing is in 10 minutes." Puck said pushing his phone back in his pocket. We walked into the cinema and went to queue up to get tickets.

"I don't think we should sit together." I spoke to Brittany but Santana answered me.  
"Whatever Q." I shrugged it off and turned back to Puck. Minutes later I got a text, I pulled my phone out of my bag and saw it was from Rachel.

_Diva-Man-Hands: Hey Q! My cousin and her friends asked if you guys wanted to do something tonight? X_  
_ Me: Hey Rach, who are you meaning when you said you guys? X_  
_ Diva-Man-Hands: You, Puck, Satan and Britt. I didn't text Satan because she would have ignored me. I have also asked Mercedes, Sam, Tina and Artie. X_  
_ Me: I'm sure they would like too. What did you have in mind? X_  
_ Diva-Man-Hands: Nothing yet, you got any ideas? X_  
_ Me: We were supposed to be going bowling after the movies. We can meet you there around 5? X_  
_ Diva-Man-Hands: That sounds great! See you there Q! X_  
_ Me: Cya Rach. X_

"Who was that?" Puck asked once I had put my phone away.  
"Rachel. She asked if we wanted to do something later so I invited her cousin and friends to come bowling with us." Puck nodded his head and walked up to the counter as the couple before us had just finished. I turned around to Santana and Brittany and told them the plan. Santana just grunted but Brittany seemed excited.

Once in our seats, I snuggled up to Puck. He had chosen us seats in the middle whereas Santana and Brittany had headed for the back corner. I can guess what they plan on doing. Puck had his arm around me and my head rested on his shoulder. The popcorn he had got sat wedged between us. The previews had just started when Puck whispered too me.  
"Don't worry, we won't be a Santana and Brittany." I shook my head good heartedly and gave him kiss. It lasted longer than I thought it would but it was nice. I felt his hand start to stroke my thigh just at the hem of my dress. He smiled down at me before turning his attention back to the big screen.

Just as the movie was about to actually start a loud moan could be heard. Oh dear god.

_**A/N: LittleBittyAbby - You're Welcome! :D and be very glad ;)**_

_**A/N: I don't know if i should keep doing it in different characters POV's but it just seemed the easiest way to kind of explore them. What do you guys think?**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Santana's POV:_

"That film was better than I thought it would be!" Quinn smiled and hugged onto Puck's arm. Seriously, why do they have to be so clingy?  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it babe." Puck kissed Quinn on the cheek; seriously, I may start to dry heave soon. Quinn blushed slightly at Puck; I couldn't help but grin smugly.  
"God, you two are gross." I couldn't hold it in anymore. Sorry, I'm a bitch, kill me for wanting to voice my opinion.  
"Shut up Santana. You and Brittany are worse." Puck seemed to be getting soft, the only person I could actually be around (except Brittany of course) without wanting to throw a brick at their face and he has become a girl. Great.  
"So did you enjoy the film Santana?" Quinn's awful attempt to change the subject made me laugh, she hates arguments as much as Britt-Britt does.  
"We didn't really watch it." I said winking at Britt, who giggled in response. God, she was adorable!  
"Yeah, me and San got our sweet lady kisses on!" Brittany was ginning and I loved the sight. I don't even care that the family near us turned around to give us a funny look. Fuck them. Usually I would get embarrassed when Britts would say something like that, but now, I don't give a shit. And I'm not scared to say it; I am deeply and truly in love with this blonde goddess.

"Thanks for clarifying that Britt." Quinn pulled a face of disgust, as though she wouldn't do the same.  
"Oh don't pull that face Quinn! We all know you and Puck would have totally got it on if you weren't such a prude!" I scoffed at Quinn, she didn't reply to me though. Her mouth just opened and closed a few times without any noise coming out.

"I think we should be heading to bowling. It's already 10 to 5, we will be late at this rate." Puck took Quinn by the hand and led her out of the cinema.  
"Let's go Britt-Britt."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Rachel's POV:_

"Where the hell is Q and Satan?!" I was not amused. It was cold, and we were all waiting outside for them to meet us. They said 5!  
"Calm down Rach, maybe the movie ran over?" Kurt put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and my shoulders dropped. I didn't even realise I had tensed them.  
"Wait, isn't that them?" Emily pointed over to 4 people walking towards us.  
"Yeah, I can see Quinn and Brittany's blonde hair reflecting the sun!" Mercedes giggled to herself. As they got closer I could see Quinn looked guilty for being late.

"Sorry we are late Rachel, Santana and Brittany stopped to feed the ducks." Quinn turned round to give Santana a glare, but she obviously didn't care and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well, you're here now so it's okay." Spencer walked over and stood next to me.  
"Should we go in?" Artie asked rolling towards the door. I nodded and Sam opened the door for us all. Just then Aria's phone rang.  
"Sorry, it's Ezra." She said to my cousin and her friends who just nodded and made their way indoors while Aria walked the other way to answer the phone.

Once inside I realised 18 people were not going to fit on one lane and that we would probably need two.  
"Guys, there are too many of us for one lane. We should split into two groups."  
"I agree with Berry. I think we should make this a competition."  
"Wow, that's not actually a bad idea Santana." Mercedes seemed surprised, as were the rest of us. Satan agreed with me. Strange.  
"We should split up, Rosewood vs. Glee Club."  
"That actually sounds fun." Hanna nodded her head while she spoke, and everyone nodded along.  
"Okay, I will go book the lanes."  
"I will come with you." Blaine piped up and followed me to pay for the lanes.

_Hanna's POV:_

We were waiting for Rachel and Blaine to get back and everyone had basically split into groups already. Spencer, Toby, Caleb, Emily, Alison and me stood apart from the rest. There were way more of them than us, I had no doubt they would win.

Aria was still outside on the phone to Ezra. She had seemed so happy that he had rung her, I wasn't quite sure why though.  
"Hey guys, what's going on with Aria and Ezra? Are they together?" I thought I may as well ask and see if anyone else knew.  
"She said something about him trying to come here, so maybe it's about that?" I didn't realise Aria had said that. Oh well, Spencer is a much better listener than me anyway.  
"Do you think he is here then?" Emily's question wasn't answered as Aria had just walked into the bowling place.  
"Hey Aria, how's Ezra?" Spencer asked with that look she gets. You know? The one where she knows something but wants you to tell her anyway. God why is she so bloody smart? She reminds me of an owl sometimes, they are the ones that are 'wise' aren't they?  
"He's… fine."  
"Just fine?" I asked, raising my eyebrow slightly.  
"Well, actually he is here in New York."  
"Is he coming to meet us here?" Emily asked expectantly.  
"He is on his way now." Aria had a slight redness to her face and a small smile was creeping up. She looked so adorable all happy and excited to see Ezra. Even after everything they went through.  
"That makes another person for our team!" Caleb laughed at his own comment.  
"What teams?" Aria asked confused.  
"Well, Santana thought it would be fun to have Rosewood vs. Glee Club." Toby filled her in.  
"What the hell is a Glee Club?" Aria looked even more confused. I didn't know what a 'Glee Club' was either to be honest.  
"I have no idea." Spencer laughed a little. Wow, something a Hastings doesn't know!  
"Why don't we ask someone?" Emily asked, a pretty obvious and easy thing to do actually. I don't know why we haven't asked already.

"Sure, I will ask Mercedes." Spencer shrugged her shoulders and we all followed her over to Mercedes who was laughing at something Tina had said. "Hey Mercedes, we were wondering what a Glee Club was. Could you tell us?" The group turned to us with opened mouths, it was as though we had said something insulting.  
"Did we say something wrong?" Aria asked slightly scared by their looks.  
"Oh no! We were just amazed that you didn't know!" Sam assured us.

Before someone could tell us what a 'Glee Club' was, Rachel and Blaine walked over to us. Great, now I'm never going to know and I will probably have to research it later. I usually do that after Spencer says something smart, google it to see what it means.

"Hey guys! You ready?" Everyone nodded. "Alright! Let's go!" She began to walk over to the last two lanes. After a few feet she turned around to Spencer, Toby, Aria, Caleb, Emily, Alison and me. "Glee club is going to beat your Rosewood butts!"

_**A/N: I just wanted to say thank everyone who is reading this story! I love you all! 3**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Aria's POV:

"So who wants what lane?" We had all made our way over to the two lanes we had booked for the night and Rachel stood between them.  
"We'll go for this one." Puck pointed to the one on Rachel's left. Spencer's cousin's friends all made their way over to the seats on their side. There wasn't enough for all of them, so Quinn sat on Puck's lap and Santana sat on Brittany's.  
"Can't wait to beat you." Rachel light-heartedly laughed at her comment and gave us a wink. All these Glee kids seemed really… competitive.  
"You are so going down." Spencer spoke in the same tone and they dramatically turned from each other and walked in opposite directions. It was played out just as though it was a play. Spencer has always been dramatic; it must run in the family.

"So, who's going first?" I sat down on the end seat, I kept glancing down at my phone in case Ezra's name popped up. But it didn't – not yet anyway.  
"I think Caleb should go first. Show you all how it's done!" Hanna grinned at all of us.  
"Han, I'm not that good." Caleb seemed a little embarrassed, I haven't actually been bowling with him before so I don't really know if he is any good.  
"Han, first we aren't competing with each other. And second, Caleb I have seen you bowl. You are brilliant." Spencer brought in her logical mind, yet again.  
"Okay, so we could go Caleb first, than Hanna, then Toby, then Spence, then Aria, then Ezra, then Ali, then me?" Emily suggested, it wasn't actually too bad.  
"Yeah, that sounds fine. Aria, where is Ezra?" They all turned to look at me. Spencer had her arms crossed, her eye brow raised and a smirk slightly forming on her face.

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late!" Ezra came rushing over and stood just behind me. Looking adorable as ever may I add.  
"Hey Ezra." I looked up him and gave him a small smile which he returned.  
"Hey Aria." He kept eye contact with me and we just gazed into each other's eyes smiling. A cough brought us back to reality.  
"So are we going to bowl or are you two going to continue to have eye sex?" Hanna huffed and went to sort out the order so it came up on the screen.  
"We…"  
"Don't worry Aria, it's just Hanna." Spencer winked at me before going over to Hanna. Emily, Alison, Toby and Caleb all followed, leaving me and Ezra alone, well as alone as we could be with the 17 other people I came with.

"So, how was the journey?"  
"Long." He chuckled a little bit, before taking a seat next to me.  
"Spencer's cousin said you could stay at hers with us."  
"I already checked into a hotel." He looked slightly guilty. But continued before I could speak. "I didn't think I should crowd the place even more. From what you told me, it's already a very full apartment.  
"It's alright Ezra, I can tell her you are staying in a hotel." I smiled at him and put my hand on his knee without even knowing what I was doing. It registered in my head and I hastily removed my hand.  
"Er… yeah I was going to ask if you wanted to stay in the room with me. You know, since you aren't sleeping on an actual bed you might want to." He looked straight into my eyes, god no one knows how hard it is to resist him. It is killing me. After a silence that felt like a few hours - which was probably only in fact a few minutes – I spoke.  
"I suppose it couldn't hurt." I shrugged, just as Ezra was about to speak, Emily shouted over.  
"Aria! Come on! It's your go."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Brittany's POV:

I love bowling. You know like you love a pet or a restaurant? Bowling places always bring back good memories of me and Santana. When she didn't like people knowing about our interesting lady sex we used to go bowling. She wanted to go on dates, at least I thought they were dates. (I wasn't too sure because apparently sex isn't dating, did you know that?) The Bowling place was so lame no one wanted to hang there so it was practically empty all the time, except for the occasionally 10 year olds birthday party.

One time, the manager gave us the keys to lock up when we done. We were there so often it was like a second home. Yeah, anyway, that time Santana hocked her phone up to the speakers and blasted music out, turned off all the lights and switched on the flashy ones. She had also brought a lot of beers for us to drink. We had our own little party, it was awesome! We ended up having sex on one of the lanes, number 7 I think it was. We got totally wasted and when I woke up I was in one of those things that throws up balls after you have thrown them. Santana was naked laying half in one of the gutters.

I went to check my phone and my wallpaper was a picture of my and Santana having sex. I don't know how or when we took it. But we did. I looked through my other pictures to see if there was any more like it. And there was.

In my pictures was an album named "San-Sexy Lopezzzz", in it were 200+ pictures. Looking through them, about half were of us having sex, including videos, and the other half were only of Santana. I clicked on the first video and it was of Santana stripping, looking as though she was a professional stripper. Along with the video were blurry images of Santana taking her clothes off. The next video was of Santana giving me a lap dance, completely naked this time. There were pictures of just her boobs. One of the pictures was edited so that her nipples were made to look like eyes. I don't know who did that, probably me.

I carried on looking through the picture and videos and actually some of them weren't too bad. I changed my wallpaper from a horrid picture to one of the better ones we had taken of the both of us together.

Since then my wallpaper has always been a naked picture of Santana. It might sound weird but I love it. I still have the album on my phone, but Santana doesn't know.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Caleb's POV:

We had played one game of bowling and we had won it. I don't want to brag but that may have something to do with me. Just saying. Santana had gone 'all lima heights' on us (whatever that means) and demanded it to be a best of three situation and everyone agreed. We kind of had to, I was slightly worried she was going to kill one of us. I think she is a sore loser, I don't know, something about her just comes across that way.

Out of us lot from Rosewood, I was leading out board. Behind me were Toby, then Emily, then Hanna, then Ezra, then Aria, then Alison and last Spencer. I was amazed Spencer was last, she is so good at everything usually. She kept trying to say it was due to a 'bad shoulder from field hockey' but I didn't buy that one bit.

Every time one of us got a strike or a spare, we would jump in the air and cheer – loudly. Spencer's cousin and her friends started to do the same as us, and soon enough it became a competition to see which side could scream louder. As we had Hanna, we were winning. God could Hanna scream. If those things from Monsters Inc. were real – where they collected screams – Hanna could power the whole of New York.

_**A/N: LittleBittyAbby - You are to kind, to kind! Thank you so much, you're reviews mean a lot to me! 3**_

_**A/N: Do you guys want to see a jealous Alison? I want to see it in the show so I was thinking of putting it in maybe. I'm still trying to find a way to include so steamy moments with Haleb, Spoby and Quick. Any ideas are welcomed!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After the 3 games, the liars had won. Santana was a bit angry, well not a bit, very. Brittany had managed to get her to calm down in that special way only Brittany can. Her sweet sweet lady kisses, as Santana so happily puts it. Quinn had said she wanted to get to know Rachel's cousin and her friends. So it was decided that the girls would all stay at Rachel's apartment and the guys would stay at Mercedes. Like a slumber party.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quinn's POV:

Well, I thought it was a pretty great idea of mine. We are currently walking back from the subway to Rachel's. Puck didn't seem too happy he wasn't going to see me until tomorrow, but I promised him I would make up for it. Wink wink.

I only really said this so I could spend more time with Santana and Brittany. We haven't been alone since, well, ages - too long in my opinion. I don't know if it's to do with the fact that they are dating again but I don't want to third wheel. No one likes being a third wheel, right? I mean, yeah we were friends first but that's changed now. We've moved on, grown up and I'm just missing having those two by my side. Granted, we had our ups and downs (mainly me and Santana) but we always knew that we needed each other.

Rachel was blabbering on about some Broadway tradition she had to do before opening night, although it didn't look like anyone was paying attention. Mercedes and Tina walked just behind Rachel talking between them quietly. Santana and Brittany were walking hand in hand every so often giving the other a peck on the cheek. Aria, Spencer and Hanna were walking in silence, sometimes giving a nervous look to each other. I haven't got a cue what's going on there. Emily and Alison were exactly like Santana and Brittany, holding hands and kissing each other occasionally. Seeing those guys all happy made me miss Puck, so I decided to text him.

Me: Hey Puckerman, what are you up to? I miss you 3 :*

Putting my phone back in my bag, I noticed we had reached Rachel's. Thank god, I couldn't take much more Broadway talk. I know we have become quite good friends, but that doesn't mean she doesn't annoy me sometimes. Once inside Rachel started to talk again.

"So what did you guys want to do? It's only 8, so we could watch a movie?"  
"I've already been to the cinema today, do you mind if we do something else?" I could watch another movie, I would probably fall asleep.  
"Sure Quinn, does anyone have any ideas?"  
"We could play a drinking game?" Hanna suggested.  
"I like that idea." Santana agreed, and Brittany nodded along with her. They always agreed on nearly everything.  
"What kind of drinking game Han?" Aria asked.  
"Like Noel Kahn's truth or dare, but instead, if we don't answer truthfully or wont' do the dare we have to take a shot." Everyone was quiet for a moment.  
"I like the sound of that." Rachel agreed. "I'll get the drinks, you guys sit down." Everyone went to sit down. The two couples sat on the arm chairs, Aria, Spencer and Hanna sat on the sofa, me and Rachel were going to sit on the floor with Mercedes and Tina. A few moments later Rachel walked over.

"Let's start!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sam's POV:

Mercedes had told me it was my responsibility to look after her place while the guys were round. I knew what Puck was like when he got drunk and was not looking forward to getting a lecture from Mercedes the next day because of him. On the way to the house we had stopped to grab some beers. I didn't really know what we would talk to Caleb, Toby and Ezra about, they seemed quiet.

When we got into the house, Puck turned on the TV and we all sat around watching it and drinking in silence. It wasn't very… exciting. I thought Puck would have tried to do something stupid by now, but no. We needed to break the awkward silence. As though he could read my mind, Artie, spoke up.

"So, I can't really remember your names… do you mind telling me again?" Everyone had stopped watching TV and was looking at the three sort of strangers.  
"I'm Caleb, this is Toby and that's Ezra."  
"So you all have girlfriends then?" Puck tried to carry on the awkwardly started conversation.  
"Yeah, well Caleb and I do. I'm not sure about Ezra…" Toby trailed off looking to Ezra for an answer.  
"I err, me and Aria haven't discussed anything." Ezra seemed very uncomfortable, he did look slightly older than the other two and I assumed it had something to do with that.  
"That's the hot, short one right?" Puck asked taking a sip of his drink.  
"Yeah, that's Aria."  
"What about you Caleb? That blonde one, Hanna isn't it? That's your girl?" Artie asked, now looking slightly interested in the conversation.  
"Yep, Hanna."  
"Nice. And I'm assuming you date Spencer Toby?" I asked, wanting to join in.  
"Yeah, Spencer and I are together."  
"What about that sweet girl, Emily, is she with that other blonde?" Kurt had now joined in, making me jump a bit because I forgot he was there.  
"I think they just started dating." Caleb said unsure.  
"Well, let's not think about the girls right now. Let's have some fun!" With that Puck downed the rest of his drink.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Okay, Emily, truth or dare?" They had decided to go round clockwise in our not quite round circle. Everyone had moved around so not all the liars sat next to each other. It went Rachel, Emily, Santana, Alison, Brittany, Hanna, Mercedes, Aria, Tina, Spencer and Quinn. It had taken them about 15 minutes to decide what to do but we had finally just started on Rachel who had to ask Emily.  
"Err… truth I guess?"  
"Okay… which celebrity would you make out with if you could?" Emily was quiet for a moment of thought but it wasn't very long.  
"Beyoncé." Everyone let out a little laugh before she went to ask Santana the question. "Truth or dare?"  
"Hmm… truth. Start off easy."  
"Err… have you been with anyone in this room. Except Brittany." Santana was quiet. She looked down at the floor before over at Quinn who looked embarrassed.  
"Are you going to answer Santana?" Mercedes asked her. Santana nodded and looked straight at Quinn.  
"I've… err… me and Quinn have er… done it." Shocked faces were pulled all around.  
"Sanny, when was this?" Brittany looked really upset, as though she was about to cry.  
"Britt-Britt, listen to me." Santana crawled over to Brittany and sat in front of her and took Brittany's hands into her own. "It was after we had broken off. You were with Sam. It was Mr Schue's wedding, at the party I saw you dancing with Sam and it made me upset and angry. All through the night, it felt like Quinn was giving me these hints and signals. She was touching my arm longer than she should've, giving me these strange compliments and being slightly flirty. During the slow dance, Quinn said she had never slow danced with a girl before and that she liked it. So I took her up to my room I had checked into and we did it. It didn't mean anything to me Britt-Britt. I love you, you know that right? Quinn doesn't mean anything to me, she doesn't compare to you."

"Hold up Lopez, are you saying you didn't enjoy yourself as well?" Quinn asked with her signature pursed lips and raised eye brow look.  
"No, Quinn, it was great."  
"So you did enjoy it?" Brittany asked, hurt in her voice.  
"This is such a mess! Yes Quinn it was fun but only for a one night thing. Britt, I might have had fun, but im sure you had fun with Sam. We weren't together then, can we just move past this?" Santana pleaded. Brittany was quiet but nodded. Santana grinned and leaned in for a kiss which Brittany happily closed the distance between them to receive.

"Shall we move on? Santana, it's your turn to ask Alison."

_**A/N: PLLFan106 - There will be a jealous Ali in an upcoming chapter, all I'm going to say is Paige may make an appearance ;) and thank you, i will try to keep it interesting for you! :D**_

_**A/N: Guest - I hope this Quintana mention was okay, there will be more. And i will include a Beth mention soon.**_

_**A/N: Guest - I will do my best to include more Quick and Unholy Trinity!**_

_**A/N; LittleBittyAbby - I'm thinking, Paige. Not going to say anything else ;)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Quinn's POV:

We had all go through a lot of alcohol even though no one had taken any shots yet. It was obvious we were all slightly tipsy, but it made the game more fun. We had already gone round once and were now on the second round. Puck had only just replied to my text from earlier, he is such a slow texter!

_Puck: What are you up to right now sexy? ;) X_  
_ Me: Playing truth or dare. What about you? :* X_  
_ Puck: We are mattress surfing down the stairs! I'm so the best out of these losers! X_  
_ Me: I'm sure you are babe ;) X_  
_ Puck: Don't believe me, huh? X_  
_ Me: I will be right back, it's my turn :* X_  
_ Puck: I will text you later princess. Have fun :* X_

"Quinn, truth or dare?" Just as I put my phone away Spencer asked me what I wanted to choose.  
"Truth."  
"One thing you miss." Oh god, what am I going to say. I can't bring up Beth. But Rachel and Santana know I miss her and would catch me out on lying if I said something else. Shit.  
"Remember Quinnie, you need to be honest." Santana winked at me and gave a Lopez smirk. There is no way I'm getting out of this.  
"I miss… my baby Beth." I couldn't look at anyone else so I looked straight at Santana. Even though she can be a bitch she has always been my 'rock' so to speak when it comes to things like this.

"Wait… you have a… baby?" Aria asked me clearly in shock.  
"Yeah…" I didn't want to go into too much detail. I could see Rachel giving me a sympathetic smile out of the corner of my eye.  
"But… you don't look like you have had one. Like you are so thin and beautiful and-" Emily was cut off by Alison reaching round Santana to give a slight slap to her arm.  
"I think we get it Em." Emily looked guilty and didn't look me in the eyes.  
"Well, thanks Emily." It felt good to be complimented by someone who I didn't see every day.

Wanting to move on from this rather awkward conversation I decided to carry on the game.  
"Rachel, truth or dare?"  
"Dare." Rachel was the first one of us to choose a dare and I wanted to make it good.  
"I dare you to… spend the rest of the game topless." Laughter emitted from all the girls and Rachel just looked shocked.  
"Topless Berry is as naked as I want to see her Quinn!" Santana laughed out.  
"Are you going to do it Rach? Or do I need to get a shot ready?" I raised my eye brow at her and grinned. But to everyone's surprise, Rachel stood up and took off her top. The laughter stopped and Rachel smiled smugly and sat back down. I couldn't stop staring, I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I always imagined what Rachel had hidden behind those reindeer sweaters in high school, and I have to say that I am impressed. Rachel Berry has a nice rack. Oh dear what am I saying, I sound like Puck.

Santana's POV:

"Santana, truth or dare?"  
"Dare." Why not though? What are these losers going to dare me to do? I don't mind sitting topless like Berry, my bod is smokin'!  
"I dare you to… make out with Quinn. For 2 minutes, with tongue." Okay, I had a problem with that.  
"But we are both in a relationship, so it would be cheating." Nice excuse Lopez.  
"No it doesn't." Mercedes said. Shit, everyone is going to side with the shy lesbian.  
"Mercedes is right. It's only a game." They were right it was only a game, it wasn't going to mean anything. Why was I making a big deal out of this?

"Britt-Britt, do you mind?" Brittany only shrugged. And gave a slight shake of her head. With that I crawled my way over to a nervous looking Quinn. I sat in front of her looking her straight in the eyes. "Has someone got a timer?"  
"I will use my phone." Hanna held up her iPhone and showed us the screen that had the timer on. I nodded, returning my attention back to Quinn. "Okay, ready… go!" With that I slowly leaned in and softly kissed Quinn. To my surprise she pushed our lips closer. I grazed my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. I slid my tongue into her mouth. My hands had made their way to Quinn's face and cupped it, pulling her in to deepen the kiss. Even now when we were making out we were still in competition; our tongues battling for dominance. I felt Quinn rest her hands on my waist and pulled herself closer to me, straddling me while sitting on the floor. I had a feeling Quinn was liking this more than she should have.

Mercedes' POV:

Woah, those two are really going at it! How long are these 2 minutes anyway? It feels like it's been 10! I wonder what Puck would think about Quinn doing this? I doubt he would believe me if I told him. Maybe I should get some photo evidence. I took a quick picture of Santana and Quinn and sent it to Puck.

_Me: Heya Puckerman, your girl is getting into Santana's dare! ;) #1ATTACHMENT_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Artie's POV:

"Yo Puckerman! You just got a text!" I was sat at the bottom of the stairs filming the guys mattress surf on the stairs. But it was hard to concentrate with his phone beeping saying he has a text.  
"Coming Arthur!" Seconds later Puck came surfing down the stairs on the mattress. "Where's ma phone?" I handed him his phone and watched as Blaine dragged the mattress back up the stairs.

"Sam! Your girl just sent me a text." Sam came over and stood behind Puck, reading the message over his shoulder.  
"Yeah, but it's about your girl."  
"What dare?"  
"Click the attachment." All I saw was Puck's jaw drop and Sam grin.

"What is it?" I asked wanting to know what the fuss was about. Puck showed me the phone and it had a picture on the screen. The picture was of Quinn straddling Santana while they made out, it looked very heated. "Woah, Puck you lucky guy!" I said and Sam high-fived me.  
"What's going on?" Caleb, Ezra, Toby, Blaine and Kurt had now walked over and saw the message.  
"What that's… oh my god that's Quinn and Santana!" Blaine said sounding slightly like Kurt.  
"I didn't realise they were still doing that." Kurt said walking off and sitting in the living room.  
"Hold up Kurt! They have done this before?" Puck asked walking over to Kurt.  
"Er… well… err…"  
"Spit it out Kurt!"  
"They hooked up at Mr Schue's wedding… and a few times after that when Santana went to visit Quinn." Kurt basically mumbled the sentence, I could just make it out. Puck didn't say anything, he stood there staring at the text .

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Brittany's POV:

"Alright girls! Time's over!" I heard Hanna shout and Santana stopped kissing Quinn, about time. Quinn moved off of Santana and sat down in her place looking slightly awkward.  
"Well, I did the dare. Who's turn is it now?" Santana didn't seem to bothered by the dare, but Quinn looked strangely very happy. How dare she enjoy my girlfriend! I decided glaring at Quinn was the best I could do because I don't really like violence. I know if I had done that with someone she would have hurt them with her mean words.

While I was glaring at Quinn, my phone went off. I looked at it and it was a text from Puck.

_Puck: Britt, did you know Santana and Quinn hooked up at Mr Schue's wedding? _  
_ Me: Hello Puck. Yes I did. Santana told us during truth or dare. Why?_

Almost instantly there was another text.

_Puck: Because apparently it wasn't a onetime thing._  
_ Me: Wait, what are you saying?_  
_ Puck: They had sex more than once._

"Britt-Britt, who are you texting?" I looked up to find everyone looking at me. "You have that look you get when you try to do maths. Is everything okay?" I didn't know what to say. Santana was acting like everything was okay when it really wasn't.  
"I'm texting Puck. He said you and Quinn had sex more than that one time." Santana's smile fell and a look of shock came to her face. I looked at Quinn who had turned very red.  
"Britt, did Puck tell you that?"  
"Yes."  
"Brittany, how does Puck know?" Quinn asked me, so text Puck to ask him. The rest of the girls sat there avoiding the conversation, not looking at the three of us. "He says Kurt told him."  
"I told Kurt that was a secret!" Santana looked and sounded very angry, I don't like angry Santana.  
"You told Kurt? Santana! I thought you weren't going to tell anybody!" Quinn shouted.  
"I didn't mean to! We were talking one time and it just came out!" Santana stood up and started to pace the floor.  
"Oh my god Santana! You can't keep your big mouth shut can you?" Quinn stood up now and stormed over to Santana and stood right in her face.  
"Fuck off Quinn! Get out of my face!"  
"Shut up Santana! It's all your fault! Puck isn't going to trust me now! He asked who I have been with and I didn't tell him about you! That makes me a liar!"  
"You're the one who wanted me to see you that week! You're the one that rung me up and asked if I wouldn't mind helping you to 'relieve stress'" Santana put the last part in those bunny ear things. I hated seeing these two fight but I knew it was the only way I was going to hear the truth.  
"Great! Thanks for telling everybody here as well!"  
"What difference is it going to make? Everybody now knows you liked to get it on with the ladies." There was the sound of a slap. Moments later another sound, slightly louder. Santana and Quinn both had hand marks on their faces that looked like they were stinging red.

"Alright you two. Stop this. You guys are best friends, you don't need to fight." Tina walked over and put a hand on each girls shoulder. Santana suddenly burst into tears and I couldn't help but get up and hug her.  
"I'm so sorry Britt-Britt! I love you! Please don't break up with me!"  
"San, calm down! I'm not breaking up with you." The sobs continued and I saw all the Rosewood girls look at us extremely confused with the situation.  
"Quinn! I'm so sorry for slapping you! You're my best friend! I'm sorry for telling Kurt!" Quinn only nodded, kissed Santana on the head and went to sit back down. A still topless Rachel moved over to Quinn and wrapped her arms around the girl. I turned back to Santana who had stopped sobbing but tears were still in her eyes.  
"San, I'm not mad okay? Yeah I'm jealous Quinn got to be with you but now I have you. Just promise me it won't happen again."  
"I promise Britt-Britt."  
"Good."

_**A/N: BTW Santana is drunk when she starts to cry**_

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I am trying to put in your ideas into the story! I'm doing my best, this is my first story :)**_

_**A/N: I may not be able to update tomorrow as i am busy, but i will definitely try!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Sorry i didn't update yesterday, i was very busy. This chapter may not be the best because i have unfortunately caught a cold. I don't even know how i have a cold in the summer but i do. It's horrible and i want it to go away. Oh, and sorry for the people who don't like Emison, but this chapter is practically all Emison. I'm sorry.**_

**Chapter 19**

Alison's POV:

I could feel sunlight burning through my eye lids, I hate mornings. I am not a morning person. I slowly opened my eyes but shut them again straight away. The sun was literally just hitting my face. All of a sudden I felt a cool breeze against my body, reaching to pull the duvet I realise there isn't one. Slightly opening one eye I look down and see that I am not wearing anything on my top half. Sitting up to avoid the bright sunshine, I actually open my eyes. Taking in my surroundings, I see that I'm not actually in bed and I am laying on the floor in Rachel's living room. Lying next to me is Emily; she has only got on a bra and pants. I'm annoyed that these freaks got to see my girl half-naked but I can't help but admire her body. Those years swimming really paid off.

Looking at everyone else, I notice the only people who are still fully clothed are Mercedes, Spencer, Tina and Aria. What had happened last night? The last thing I remember was Quinn and Santana slapping each other. Ergh, my head is killing me. Knowing I should probably cover myself up, I got up and walked to mine and Em's room to change clothes.

Walking back into the living room, everyone else is still asleep. It was 11am, quite early for me but oh well. I went into the kitchen to grab a drink when I heard someone's phone go off. Making my way back to girls, the phone buzzed again. I recognise that tone – its Em's phone! It went off again, saying she had a text. Emily wouldn't mind me checking her phone would she? We are together after all, so she shouldn't have anything to hide, right? Emily's phone was sitting on the coffee table, so I picked it up and walked back into the kitchen.

Knowing Em's password (which was my name) I opened up the messages. Three new texts from… Paige. What the fuck? Why is Paige texting Emily?

_Paige: Hey Em, hope you are okay. I didn't get a reply last night so I didn't know if something had happened X_

_Paige: Em? You are worrying me, has something happened? X_

_Paige: I hope you are okay, you haven't text me back X_

_Oh my god, I actually hate pigskin, so fricking desperate. She is trying to steal Em off of me, is she being serious? She thinks Emily will leave her first love for her. Wait… Emily has texted back? There are literally hundreds of messages between the two of them - going back to two weeks ago._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Paige: Hey Em X_  
_ Emily: Hi Paige_  
_ Paige: How are you? X_  
_ Emily: I'm okay. How are you?_  
_ Paige: I'm alright. I miss you X_  
_ Emily: Paige… we broke up_  
_ Paige: I still miss you, like crazy Em X_  
_ Emily: I have to go, Ali is coming over._  
_ Paige: Emily, please. Talk to me X_  
_ Emily: What do you want me to say? That you doing everything you promised not to do was just your way of caring for me and I should be grateful?_  
_ Paige: It was! I love you Emily! I didn't want to see you get hurt! X_  
_ Emily: Well you hurt me anyway. Goodbye Paige._

_The next day._

_Paige: Hey Em, I wanted to apologise for yesterday. I know I did some bad stuff but so did Alison X_  
_ Emily: That doesn't sound like much of an apology._  
_ Paige: I'm sorry Em. I know you want to be just friends. Can we try that? X_  
_ Emily: I would like that J_  
_ Paige: Good J I don't like it when you hate me X_  
_ Emily: I never hated you Paige, I was just annoyed x_  
_ Paige: That's alright then X_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Morning Princess, how are you?" I hated even noticed Emily come up behind me and put her arms around my waist. Or notice her place light kisses down my neck. I was too pissed off with Paige.  
"Fine before I read these." I shoved Emily's phone into her hand and moved away from her. Emily had a face of confusion before she saw what was on the screen.  
"Ali, why were you reading my messages?"  
"Why have you been talking to Paige? I thought you too had broken up."  
"We have Ali, these are just texts!"  
"I don't like you talking to her Em!"  
"So you are now going to say who I can or can't talk to?"  
"Emily, it's obvious she is still in love with you!"  
"That doesn't mean I love her!"  
"I don't know that Emily! I left for 2 years and you got with her. You must still like her because you agreed to be friends with her."  
"Friends Ali, Friends. That's all we are."  
"We were just friends."  
"Just because I'm friends with Paige doesn't mean I don't love you. I'm with you now Ali."

Emily put her phone down and moved closer to me. She put her placed her hand on my cheek and I leaned into the touch. God I love the way her hands are so soft. She came closer to my ear and spoke in a husked whisper. "I love you Ali." Emily then kissed along my jaw line until she reached my lips. She looked me in the eyes. "Do you understand Ali?" I couldn't form words, this was so hot. I just nodded. "I don't think you do." I opened my mouth the reply but nothing came out. Suddenly Emily lifted me up and sat me on the work top. I let out a gasp and she giggled. "Are you alright there?" I nodded again. Emily dipped in and captured my lips with hers. I ran my hands through her beautiful brown hair and she snaked her hands around my waist and rested them on the small of my back, pulling me closer. I opened my legs so she could stand between them. I hadn't even realised Emily was still only in her underwear. Our tongues were dancing with each other in our mouths. Her hands moved down to grip onto my bare thighs. I was wearing a pair of fabric shorts and Emily's old swim team jumper. I had decided against a bra but put on some pants. My hands were still matted into her hair, pulling on it slightly. I pulled away to take in some much-needed oxygen, so Emily latched her mouth onto my neck and bit down. God that is going to leave a mark. Emily started to place light open-mouthed kisses around the mark she had left. I let out a moan and I could feel her smirk against my skin. Wanting to help Emily out a bit, I reached down to the clasp on her bra and undid it. She let me slid the straps off and I threw the bra across the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Emily stopped kissing me and my eyes sprang open. Standing behind us holding Emily's bra was Spencer, Aria and Hanna – who was now dressed.  
"Err… Spence we can explain." I didn't know what to say and judging by Emily's bright red face and her staying facing me, she didn't have any words either.  
"What the hell are you two doing?" Spencer asked us shocked.  
"Well, Spencer it's pretty obvious what they are doing…" Hanna said and I couldn't help but let out a small snort.  
"Yeah… well… why are you doing it here?!" Spencer asked again. I didn't answer, leaving an awkward silence in the air.  
"You know what we don't even want to know." Aria said shaking her head. Spencer and Hanna nodded in agreement.  
"So erm… can I have my err…" Emily turned her head to face the girls, leaving her body pressed against mine.  
"Oh! Sure! Here!" Spencer said handing Emily her bra.  
"Thanks…" Emily said timidly.  
"You know you should probably invest in some underwear that doesn't make you look like a stripper." Aria said.  
"But that thong is nice, where did you get it Em?" Hanna asked curiously.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Morning guys." Quinn had walked past the 5 girls in the kitchen and gone to turn the kettle on. "Did you want anything to drink?"  
"Morning Quinn, and no I'm alright thanks." Aria replied walking back into the living room.  
"I'm okay too thanks." Hanna followed Aria and the pair sat down on the empty sofa.  
"What are you girls doing today?" Quinn asked, standing by the kettle, waiting for it to boil.  
"I'm not sure yet." Spencer answered. "We didn't want to get in the way of all you guys hanging out so we were going to do our own thing." Quinn nodded and turned to fill up her mug with boiling water.  
"We don't mind, you're Rachel's cousin. She is like family to us so that makes you family too."  
"Thanks Quinn." Spencer nodded and turned to join Aria and Hanna.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Spence, what are we going to do?" Alison asked.

Rachel had gone to rehearsals, Blaine and Kurt went to NYADA, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina had decided on a girls day out (which they warned may turn into 2 days because they were going out drinking later). Puck, Sam and Artie had invited Caleb, Ezra and Toby out with them. So, it was just the 5 liars left.

"We could watch a movie?" Spencer suggested.  
"Sure, what ones does Rachel have?" Aria asked.  
"I will have a look." Hanna offered and stood up, heading towards the cupboards by the TV to look through the DVDs. "There are 3 cupboards, which one is hers?"  
"Check them all." Hanna nodded and opened the top one. There was a small piece of paper blue tacked to the inside door that read 'Rachel'.  
"This one is Rachel's. She has literally only got musicals."  
"I don't mind watching a musical." Emily shrugged her shoulders.  
"Okay, how does Hairspray sound?" Everyone nodded and Hanna put the disc into the player.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Is anybody getting sick of Berry and her diva-ness?" Mercedes asked the girls who sat around her living room drinking. It was only 1pm but they had decided they wanted an early start. Music was being played loudly from Santana's phone. They weren't completely wasted but had gotten to the point where they are brutally honest.  
"Oh my god, yes!" Tina shouted in agreement.  
"Woah girl Chang! Didn't you used to have a stutter?" Santana asked with a chuckle.  
"My name is Tina Satan!" Tina shouted back at her and Santana just started laughing more.  
"Who's looking forward to seeing her show next week?" Quinn asked smirking.  
"Can't wait!" Mercedes said sarcastically and snorted.  
"Over two hours of watching Berry perform as an annoying Jewish girl." Tina didn't shout this time but was still loud.  
"Why would we pay for that when we saw it in High School for 3 fucking years?!" Santana shouted and everyone broke into a fit of giggles.  
"I can't wait to see hobbit perform." Brittany giggled.  
"Britt-Britt are you feeling okay?" Santana asked worried and the other girls had a look of concern as well.  
"I'm fine Sanny, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Because you want to see Man-Hands perform!" Quinn shouted shocked.  
"Yeah, I like her voice. It's nice." Brittany stated smilingly lazily, taking a sip of her drink. The girls just laughed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Beep! Buzz! Ding! Pop! Ping!_

The five liar's phones went off. This couldn't be good.  
"I don't want to look." Emily said worried. They had paused the musical and looked at their phones on the coffee table.  
"Me either…" Aria agreed with Emily.  
"Maybe it's not A. Maybe it's our parents?" Spencer suggested.  
"Don't be stupid Spencer! Of course it's A!" Hanna nearly shouted.  
"Woah okay Han, calm down." Spencer said. The room went quiet again.

"You know what, let's just look." Alison spoke up. The girls nodded and cautiously reached for their phones.

_Now you see me. Now you don't. New York is full of performers, and you're lies are quite a show!_  
_ - A_

"There's an attachment…" Emily said nervously. The girls opened it and looked confused. Spencer's eyes widened in realisation.  
"That's where Rachel, Kurt and Santana work."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I have an idea!" Puck shouted. Blaine and Kurt had now joined the rest of the guys. They were walking around New York aimlessly, it was now 11pm and they had already been into two clubs.  
"What?" The boys chorused, then laughed at their unison.  
"Let's go to a strip club!" Puck shouted with a grin on his face.  
Yeah!" All of them except Kurt shouted in agreement.  
"Puck, that's like the worst idea!" Kurt disagreed.  
"Oh come on Porcelain. Loosen up a bit!"  
"Puck I'm gay. Why do I want to watch a bunch of girls strip for me?" Puck just shrugged before getting out his phone to search for the nearest strip club. "You should invite Santana and Brittany I'm sure they would enjoy it more."  
"No, Santana gets all the hot girls." Sam said shaking his head.  
"Sam's right, it should just be us guys." Artie suggested.  
"Let's Go!" Caleb shouted.  
"Yes!" Toby agreed and they all stumbled off towards the club.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"BERRY! BERRY! BERRY!" Rachel had now joined the girls and had quickly caught up with how drunk they already were. It was nearly midnight and they were still going at it. They were chanting Rachel to try to get her to strip for them. Apparently, the girls had the same thought as the boys, except they made their own strip club. Rachel was now stood on Mercedes' coffee table swinging her bra around over her head.  
"Wooohhh! Go Rachel!" Tina shouted. Quinn had gone out just before and got out a lot 1 dollar bills and given them to all the girls who were currently throwing them at Rachel. The lights were off, except for the party lights they found in the basement of the building, along with a huge speaker set to play music from.

Rachel ripped off her shorts and threw them at Quinn who grabbed them and screamed.  
"My Go! My Go!" Brittany shouted, jumping up next to Rachel. Who then jumped off and went to sit on the floor next to Quinn. Brittany took off her shirt, then her shorts until she was left in her underwear. She started to twerk making everyone life.

"That's my gurrll!" Santana slurred.

Brittany moved her hands all over her body, grabbing her boobs on her way down.  
"This is all for Santana!" She shouted before pouncing onto Santana on the floor. Straddling her thighs, and pushing her down on the floor.  
"I love you Britt!" They started to kiss before Brittany stood up, causing Santana to pout.  
"We are going to bed" Brittany announced before picking Santana up bridal style. The girls giggled at the pair.

Mercedes and Tina started their own conversation leaving Quinn and Rachel practically alone.  
"You know Rach, you could totally become a stripper. You definitely have the body!" Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear. When Quinn pulled away and they looked into each other's eyes, Quinn had a seductive glint in her eyes.  
"Your gay is showing Quinn." Rachel said giggling.  
"Only with you."

_**A/N: Do you guys want a bit of Faberry?**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Quinn's POV:

God, what happened last night? I don't remember a thing. Now, I'm lying on the floor with a blanket thrown over me and I can feel an arm round my waist. Did Puck come over? If he did why would we be on the floor?

I looked over to see whose arm it was. Oh god… this is not good. They had long dark brown hair, and a slight tan on their skin. This was not Puck… this was Rachel. Crap. What happened last night? We didn't… do it did we? I looked down and saw I was completely naked and so was Rachel. Shit.

Rachel started to move, and then her head rose off the floor. She moved her arm from around my waist and rubbed her eyes.  
"Oh god. Why is my head pounding?" She moaned grumpily. I have to admit, Berry is cute in the morning. Wait! No! What am I saying? I'm with Puck and I don't like girls like Santana. I closed my eyes, hoping Rachel would think I'm asleep. "Why am I naked?" I heard her ask confused. There was a pause and she spoke again. "Quinn?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In Mercedes' bed, Mercedes and Tina were asleep. Fully clothed unlike the girls downstairs. Brittany and Santana were cuddled up in the other bed. Their legs twisted round each other's, lightly snoring. It was the middle of the day and the apartment was quiet. Not for long though, because Santana's phone began to ring.  
"What is that noise?" Santana groaned, moving closer into Brittany, if that was even possible.

Brittany mumbled something incoherent and wrapped her arms tighter around Santana. But the phone kept ringing. Santana sighed and moved away from Brittany who whimpered at the loss of contact and curled up into a ball as a response. Santana giggled at her girlfriend's antics before coming back to the realisation that she needs to go all Lima Heights to the person on the phone. Who had rudely interrupted her perfect Sunday morning.

Santana looked at the caller I.D. and nearly dropped her phone in shock. It was Dani.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Fire reported early this morning at the Starlight Diner. No casualties._

Spencer had woken up before all the other liars and turned on the TV. The mid-day headlines were on the news and the fire was the main one. The same picture the liars had received last showed up on the screen and Spencer nearly spat out the mouthful of bread she had just taken a bite of. Holy Shit – she thought. Thank god Rachel, Santana and Kurt weren't working. Wait, were they supposed to? Oh no, they were meant to but had taken the night off. That's what Rachel had told her. This could have been A. No, why would A try to kill her cousin?

"Morning Spence." Aria and Hanna greeted her and sat down beside her. Spencer just nodded in acknowledgement of their presence.  
"Why are you so quiet?" Aria giggled, nudging Spencer in the arm lightly.  
"The text… from last night…" Spencer began, trying to find the words to tell them about the fire.  
"Yeah, we agreed A was just trying to scare us." Hanna stated.  
"Well, the diner in the picture. There was a huge fire there last night. When Rachel, Kurt and Santana were supposed to be working." Aria and Hanna didn't say anything.  
"So A… this was A?" Aria asked stunned.  
"It looks like it."  
"Why would A want to blow up your cousin though Spence?" Hanna asked confused.  
"I don't know. Maybe because we left Rosewood to see them." Spencer suggested.  
"But they said if we left Rosewood Ali would be dead. Not your cousin and her friends." Hanna said.  
"Maybe the stakes have changed." Aria said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I'm going to go see Spencer. Do you guys want to come?" Toby asked Ezra and Caleb. They had woken up in a park with the other guys. How they got there they don't remember but they decided to grab a coffee. Leaving a note for the three still asleep they walked round the corner to find a coffee shop.  
"Yeah, Hanna hasn't texted me and I'm worried." Caleb nodded. They looked at Ezra who nodded over the brim of his coffee cup.  
"Let's go then." They left the shop and got in a cab to take them to Rachel's apartment.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Quinn?"

Quinn knew she couldn't pretend to be asleep forever. She knew they would have to talk about why they are laying naked next to each other on the floor. She knew that they would need to have a conversation about what this meant. She knew she had to wake up and face Rachel.  
"Quinn?" Rachel asked again. Quinn slowly and reluctantly opened her eyes and looked towards the diva who was lying on her side facing Quinn.  
"Morning Rach." Quinn casually.  
"Err… why am I… I mean we. Why are we naked?" Rachel stuttered.  
"Honestly?" Quinn asked, and Rachel nodded. "I don't know and I don't remember." Quinn turned back to face the ceiling and sighed.  
"So… I you don't remember me telling you anything…" Quinn knotted her eyebrows in confusion but didn't look at Rachel.  
"Like what?" Rachel was silent for a moment before she cleared her throat and started to talk.  
"About… how I… err… how I feel… about… you…" Rachel mumbled her answer – barely audible - , but Quinn just about caught what she said.  
"You… err… feelings… what?" Quinn said random words, confused with what Rachel was saying. She looked at Rachel who had a hopeful glint in her eyes. "You like me…like – like me, like me…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Santana picked up the phone and pressed the answer button.  
_"Dani…"_  
_ "Hey Santana."_  
_ "Hi Dani."_  
_ "How are you?"_  
_ "I'm… okay I guess. Why are you calling me?"_  
_ "You sure? And I was just calling to say. Don't worry about coming to work for the next couple of weeks."_  
_ "I'm sure. And why not?"_  
_ "Didn't you see the news?"_  
_ "No, I just woke up."_  
_ "Oh, well, the diner was set on fire. They are saying it was an accident. But the note I found when I went to open this morning says differently."_  
_ "What do you mean? What note? What did it say?"_  
_ "I would rather show you in person. Can we meet?"_ Santana went silent. Her now ex-girlfriend had called her up to tell her she basically hasn't got a job for the next month and now she wants to meet.  
_"Santana?"_ Dani's voice broke Santana out of her thoughts.  
_"Err… sure. Meet at the Starbucks round the corner from the diner?"_  
_ "Sounds good. Can't wait to see you Santana."_  
_ "See you later Dani."_ With that Santana hung up the phone.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Oh look, it's the love birds." Hanna said teasingly to Emily and Alison as they came walking into the living room. Alison was wearing Emily's oversized jumper she usually wears for bed and Emily was wearing a tank top and shorts.  
"How did you too sleep?" Spencer asked raising her eye brow and smirking.  
"Just fine thanks Spence." Alison winked at Emily causing her to giggle.

"So I heard what you said Spence." Alison spoke up while she was being pulled onto Emily's lap by Emily as she sat down. Spencer looked confused with what Alison said. "About the diner." Alison clarified.  
"Oohhh… yeah. What do you think?" Spencer asked.  
"I think what Aria said is true. A has changed the game."  
"You know, these stupid rule changes are confusing me." Hanna said shaking her head. The girls all let out a half-hearted laugh before the room fell into silence.

"Well, I think we should watch a movie to lift the mood." Aria broke the silence.  
"Please, not another musical." Alison said.  
"I will have a look at Santana's DVDs. She probably had better ones." Aria went over to Santana's DVD cupboard and scanned over the titles. "I haven't seen this one. 'Two girls, one cat'."  
"Neither have I." Spencer said.  
"It sounds like some crime mystery film. We should watch it." Hanna said. So aria placed the disc in the player.

The film started and all the girls' eyes widened. This was not a crime mystery movie, this was a sex tape.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating because i was on holiday! I still am, but I felt really bad about not updating, so here is another chapter! Sorry if it's not as good, and sorry for the long wait. I go home monday, so there will be regular updates from then on. Maybe once every other day because of school. Again, i am so sorry! Love you all!**_

**Chapter 22**

Santana's POV:

I was walking down to meet Dani, and I hate to admit it but I was actually nervous. I told Brittany I was going to pick up some of her favourite cakes from the bakery; there was no way I was going to tell her I'm meeting up with Dani. I just got Britt-Britt back, no way am I letting her go again. But, I don't know if I'm over Dani, she helped me get over Britt when we broke up and that doesn't just go away. What if I see her, and forget all about Britt? No, that won't happen… will it?

There she is, looking as sexy as ever.

No Santana. Focus. You are here to pick up a note and then you are going back to your girlfriend.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Hanna screamed, covering her eyes with a cushion.  
"I'm trying!" Aria screamed back, frantically pressing the buttons on the remote.  
"Try harder!" Spencer screamed from behind the sofa. She had jumped behind it when the video filled the screen. Aria finally managed to turn off the TV and her, Spencer and Hanna sighed in relief.  
"Thank god for that." Hanna relaxed into the sofa.  
"Why… just why." Spencer shook her head as she sat back in her seat on the sofa.  
"I didn't think it was too bad, the quality could have been better though." Emily said casually while playing with Alison's fingers. The other girls looked at Emily with open mouths. Emily felt their eyes on her and looked up from Alison's hands. "What…."  
"Em… did you err like kind of I don't know…" Hanna tried to say the words, using her hands to make gestures.  
"It wasn't the worst one I've seen…" Emily said shyly.  
"You… err watch this kind of thing… often?" Spencer asked.  
"Not all the time. Just when err Ali isn't with me…" Emily avoided eye contact with the girls and hid behind Alison on her lap. There was silence from the girls.  
"Em… have you ever… made one…?" Alison asked curiously.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Santana's POV:

"Hey San." Dani stood up straight and smiled at me. She has the cutest smile, it was one of the reasons I think I was attracted to her.  
"Hey Dani." There was an awkward silence between us until Dani started to talk again.  
"So, do you wanna go in and grab a coffee?"  
"I would love to but I can't… I told my girlfriend I wouldn't be long."  
"She knows you're meeting with me?"  
"I just told her I was going out…"  
"Well, then what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Let's get a drink."

I can't say no to those eyes. She has the same effect on me as Brittany, it's like I turn to jelly whenever either one of them look at me. I say yes to anything. And I do mean anything…

Dani reached for my hand and interlocked our fingers. I didn't pull away but I should've. The touch of her hands made me forget about Brittany completely. Dani led me into Starbucks, not letting go of my hand.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mercedes and Tina were walking down the same street that Santana was on. Artie, Puck and Sam had met up with them as well, so they decided to go out for an early lunch. Walking down the street Mercedes stopped causing the others to stop in confusion.  
"What's the matter?" Puck asked.  
"Look over there." Tina pointed across the street at Dani holding Santana's hand.  
"Who's the hot girl with Satan?" Artie asked.  
"That's Dani. Her ex-girlfriend." Tina answered.  
"So why are they holding hands?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know…" Tina shrugged her shoulders.  
"She better not be cheating on Brittany! That girl is too sweet to be cheated on!" Mercedes nearly shouted.  
"We should tell Brittany we saw Santana." Tina said.  
"Maybe she already knows Satan is meeting with Dani?" Artie suggested.  
"Maybe. We should tell her anyway… just in case." Mercedes agreed with Tina.  
"Ring her. Don't ring her. Can we just get some food?" Puck sighed.  
"Im going to ring her." Mercedes said as she pulled out her phone. It rang and Brittany picked up.

_"Brittany, we just saw Santana… with Dani in Starbucks."_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I may have made one…" Emily whispered. Alison had gotten off her lap and sat down on the coffee table. The rest of the girls were all sat gathered around Emily.  
"Oooo Em, kinky." Hanna smirked, making Emily go red.  
"Who was this with then Em?" Aria asked.  
"Err… it was with Maya…"  
"Not Paige then?" Alison asked.  
"No, not Paige babe." Emily reassured Alison.  
"Babe? That sounds like a foreign word coming from you Em." Spencer laughed a little and the rest nodded their heads – except Alison.  
"Going back to the topic…" Hanna said. "Did you keep it?"  
"Keep what?" Emily asked confused.  
"The sex tape?"  
"Ohh… err… yeah… it's on my laptop."  
"Remind me not to go on Em's laptop." Spencer said shaking her head. Rachel's apartment door then started to open, making all the girls jump and face it. Once open, Toby, Ezra and Caleb came into view.

"Hey." Caleb smiled, walking over to give Hanna a kiss.  
"You girls been okay?" Toby asked and they all nodded in response. Aria got up to hug Ezra and Spencer got up to do the same with Toby.  
"What were you just talking about?" Ezra asked. The girls looked at Emily who was shaking her head as though to say don't tell them But Hanna spoke anyway.  
"We were talking about Emily's sex tape."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Morning Quinnie! Morning Rachel!" Brittany chimed as she walked into Mercedes living room in just a t-shirt and female boxers. Quinn and Rachel had gotten dressed and were now sitting in awkward silence watching TV.  
"Morning Brittany." Rachel replied. Brittany bounced down in between Rachel and Quinn.  
"Morning Britt, where's Santana?" Quinn asked turning a bit to face the blonde.  
"She went out to my favourite bakery to get me some cakes." Brittany grinned while reaching over Rachel to get the remote.  
"Oh, cool. Any idea when she will be back?" Quinn continued, not wanting to go back to awkward silence.  
"Well, she left over half an hour ago so she should be back by now." Brittany's grinned faltered a little bit as she checked her phone in case Santana had texted her.  
"I'm sure she will be okay." Rachel joined the conversation, placing a reassuring hand on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany's phone then started to ring.  
"Oooo! It might be Sanny!" Brittany checked her phone screen and knotted her eyebrows. "It's Mercedes?"

_"Yo Mercedes, what's up girl?" Brittany put on her best ghetto voice, making Quinn and Rachel giggle._  
_ "Brittany, we just saw Santana… with Dani in Starbucks."_  
_ "But she is at the bakery?" _  
_ "No Britt, she is in Starbucks. We are there watching her now."_  
_ "You're spying on my Sanny?" Brittany asked hurt._  
_ "No Britt, we just saw her go in there. They were holding hands."_  
_ "Sanny wouldn't do that though. She said she only likes holding my hands cause they are magic and make her insides feel awesome."_  
_ "I'm sorry Britt, but she is holding Dani's hand."_  
_ "Oh…"_  
_ "I'm sorry Britt." With that Mercedes hung up._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Britt-Britt, I'm back!" Santana called walking into Mercedes' house, expecting to find Brittany waiting for her. But Rachel and Quinn were the only ones downstairs. "Hey Q, where's Britt?" Quinn turned her head to face Santana and gave her the 'Quinn look'. One raised eye brow and her lips pursed. "Why you looking at me like that? What I do?" Quinn just sighed and turned back to the TV. "Oh come on Blondie!"  
"Santana!" Rachel turned round and rose her voice slightly at Santana.  
"What Berry?"  
"You know what!"  
"No I really don't. Where's Brittany?"  
"She left." Quinn spat, standing up to face Santana.  
"What do you mean she left?" Santana asked, taking a step closer Quinn so they were few feet away.  
"She left. She left the house ."  
"Where did she go?"  
"She doesn't want us to tell you." Rachel replied, slightly less angry than Quinn. Rachel got up and moved towards Quinn.  
"Why not?"  
"Because you cheated on her Santana!" Quinn shouted and tried to move closer to Santana but Rachel pulled her back.  
"What? No I didn't!" Santana yelled back.  
"Don't lie Santana!"  
"I'm not!"  
"I can't believe you would do this to poor Brittany!"  
"I wouldn't! I didn't cheat on her!"  
"Oh stop it!"  
"I didn't cheat!"  
"You are such a pig!" Quinn pushed past Rachel and tackled Santana to the floor. Quinn slapped Santana's cheek, which Santana returned with a punch to Quinn's jaw. Sending Quinn falling off of Santana. Santana got onto Quinn and pulled her hair.  
"Don't call me a pig Fabray!" Santana slapped Quinn.  
"Well you are one!" Quinn pushed Santana off of her and they rolled over.  
"You need stop!" Rachel shouted over them, but they ignored her. Quinn and Santana continued to fight, not noticing the door open and someone walk in.

"Stop the violence!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Wait… what?" Caleb asked shocked.  
"Yeah, Emily has a sex tape." Hanna grinned.  
"Hanna!" The other girls shouted at her.  
"What?" Hanna asked confused.  
"You didn't need to tell them!" Emily said a little annoyed, more embarrassed.  
"But they asked?"  
"So how did you find this out?" Toby asked.  
"We err…" Emily started.  
"Watched a… film…" Aria continued.  
"With these girls… and a cat…" Spencer added.  
"It was a… errs… sex tape…" Alison finished.  
"You what?" Ezra asked, his eyes popping.  
"Who's was it?" Caleb asked.  
"Santana and Brittany's. Not Emily's." Hanna answered.  
"Oh right… why?" Toby asked.  
"We thought it was a murder mystery movie." Spencer said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What did you guys want to do now?" Mercedes asked. Puck, Sam, Artie, Tina and Mercedes had just finished having lunch and were walking around aimlessly.  
"I want to go see Quinn. We haven't spoken in a few days, I want to make sure she is okay." Puck said.  
"Isn't she with Rachel? I'm sure she's fine." Sam said.  
"Yeah, but I just want to check."  
"Okay, let's go back to mine. I need to make sure it isn't too trashed!" Mercedes laughed.

"How's Brittany?" Tina asked Mercedes.  
"I haven't heard from her." Mercedes answered with a frown.  
"I hope she's okay." Artie said.  
"Yeah, me too." Tina agreed.  
"How could Satan do that to Brittany?" Artie shook his head.  
"As much as I do love me some hot lesbians, Santana is out of line cheating on Brittany." Puck joined in.  
"Brittany must be crushed." Sam said.  
"She loves with her whole heart. She's obviously going to get hurt." Artie said.  
"Santana knew that. And after all they went through, why would she mess it up?" Tina asked.  
"Maybe she loves Dani too…" Sam said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The liars from Rosewood were currently sat around the TV watching a more 'family friendly' movie this time. Alison and Emily were stretched out on the sofa, Alison laying on Emily wrapped up in her arms. One of Emily's hands mindlessly traced patterns on Alison's upper thigh, underneath the blanket that covered them, while the other was being played with by Alison.

On one of the arm chairs Hanna sat facing Caleb while they made out. She ran her hands through his hair. Caleb rested his hands on the small of Hanna's back, pulling her in closer. Her knees were placed either side of Caleb's thighs, keeping her balanced. Hanna let out a few moans but the volume of the TV drowned them out.

The other chair was occupied by Spencer and Toby. Spencer sat sideways on Toby. Her legs hanging over the arm rest closest to the TV. She rested her head on Toby's shoulder who leant his head on her. Toby's arm was wrapped protectively around Spencer's shoulder, keeping her close to him. Ezra and Aria weren't in with the liars. They had left at the beginning of the movie for some alone time.

Alison's POV:

This film is actually so boring and I can't even pretend to be interested. Emily is teasing me and it is distracting. She is getting to close to where I really need her and she isn't even aware of it. She seems so interested in this bloody film. God, why can't we be alone? You know what, I'm just going to try to forget about it and watch the film. I need to cool down.

_5 minutes later._

You know what, I can't. I can't watch this shit. I need some action.

I turned around in Emily's arm so I was facing her, causing her attention to shift from the TV to me.  
"Ali, are you okay?" She whispered into my ear. I nodded in reply then leant in and kissed her. She pulled away and gave me a confused look. "We can't do this now. The others are here." Emily bit her lip and glanced at the other two couples.  
"Em, Caleb and Hanna are already going at it. Spencer and Toby are probably going to start in a minute. It's okay." I cut Emily off and joined our lips again. She didn't pull away this time.

I grazed her bottom lip with my tongue and she parted her lips allowing me entrance to her mouth. Emily is such an amazing kisser, I can't believe I waited so long to make them mine forever. Our tongues danced between our mouths like experts. Emily always knew me, inside and out. Where I liked it most and what really pushed me over the edge. I cupped her face and she shifted so I was fully on top of her. The blanket still over us, her hands ran over to my arse and squeezed it causing to me to let out a moan. I straddled Emily's thighs and we carried on kissing.

After a good half of making out, I couldn't resist the urge and reached to Emily's shirt to unbutton it. I undid the first three buttons and her purple lacy bra came into view. She broke the kiss and we looked each other in the eyes. She bit her lip again and nodded. A silent agreement that I could carry on. I undid the rest of her shirt and she sat up a bit so I could take it off. Once it was on the floor she reached for my top and pulled it over my head. We were then topless, wearing matching bras.  
"Looks like we match." I husked into her ear and winked at her. She blushed and rested her hands on my hips. Just then I felt our phones vibrate in our pockets. I pulled mine out followed by Emily pulling hers out.  
"Ali…"  
"I know Em…"

_Things are getting heated in New York. Think you can handle the heat? When will the fire die down?_  
_ - A._


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Hey guys! SORRY for the delay of chapters. I just couldn't find anything to write about. But i think i am getting some idea of the direction of this story. So enjoy the chapter. Reviews are always welcome and so are ideas for what you want to happen. I will put them in the story one way or another! love you guys, thank you for not giving up on me with this! **_

**Chapter 24**

"Stop the violence!" The girls on the floor stopped fighting and looked up towards the doorway. Rachel stepped away from Santana and Quinn got off of her and stood up next to Rachel. Santana sat on the floor looking up at the blonde at the door.  
"Brittany?"  
"Hi Santana." Brittany stood at the door looking slightly awkward. Quinn and Rachel shifted in their places.  
"I think we should leave you two alone." Rachel said nodding to Quinn signalling to walk out of the room.

"Britt, you need to listen-"  
"You don't need to say anything. I know you went to see Dani."  
"Britt it isn't what you think. She called –"  
"She called you? How often do you guys talk?" Brittany tried to hold herself together, but it looked like she was going to cry.  
"She needed to give me a note. Someone had left it at the diner."  
"Another one of your 'girlfriends'?"  
"It was from this person called A? I don't know who that is."  
"Can I see it?" Santana nodded and pulled a crumpled bit of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Brittany. She read it over and looked up confused.  
"Caring is sharing but Rosewood is full of bitches. What is that supposed to mean?"  
"I don't know. That's why Dani called me."  
"So you met her to just get this note?" Santana nodded. "So why were you holding hands outside Starbucks?"  
"That's where we met Britt. It was easiest place to meet."  
"Why were you holding hands San?" Santana didn't answer, and just fiddled with her fingers. "San… did you do more than hold hands?"  
"You think I would cheat on you? Is that the type of person you think I am?" Brittany didn't answer, but just looked Santana in the eyes. "You do don't you. Great. My own fucking girlfriend thinks I'm a cheating whore." Santana stood up and brushed herself off. "Fun-fucking-tastic! You know what? If you think I'm such a slut why don't we just break up?" Brittany looked at Santana shocked but Santana carried on. "Since I cheated on you. Just dump me Brittany. Do it." Brittany stood silent. "Forget about it. We're over Brittany." Santana stormed towards the door but before she left she turned to Brittany. "I didn't cheat on you." And then she left. Brittany stood there and just broke down and cried. She sat on the floor and cradled herself.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ali, what does it mean?" Emily asked nervous, pulling Alison closer on top of her.  
"I don't know baby. I don't know."  
"It's not about us doing… it… all the time is it?"  
"We don't do it all the time Em. Otherwise we would be doing it now." Alison argued jokingly, winking at Emily.  
"That's not funny Ali!"  
"I know, I'm sorry. I really don't know what it means Em." Alison didn't want this to ruin their moment so leant in for a kiss which Emily happily returned.

"Guys, did you just get a text from A?" Spencer ruined their moment. The film was paused and the lights were turned on.  
"I did. How about you Em?" Hanna asked. Emily and Ali groaned and sat up pulling the covers around them.  
"Yeah we got the texts." Alison mumbled annoyed.  
"What's wrong with you?" Spencer asked.  
"Nothing, she's just been interrupted." Emily shrugged cuddling into Alison's side.  
"Interrupted from what?" Spencer asked confused.  
"Ohhh… I know!" Hanna said grinning. "You two were about to have sex!"  
"No we weren't!" Emily argued, going slightly red.  
"If you weren't, drop the blanket and prove you're not naked!" Hanna dared. Emily and Alison just sat there avoiding eye contact with anyone. Instead of dropping the blanket Emily pulled it up further around her. "I knew it!" Hanna grinned smugly.  
"Okay, guys that's gross! You were going to have sex right in front of us!" Spencer shivered.  
"You wouldn't have noticed! Hanna and Caleb were going at it and I was sure you and Toby would be as well." Alison argued.  
"Okay girls, as much fun as this is. You just got another text from A." Caleb interrupted the 4 girls. They all fell silent and looked at the text on their phone.

_Things are getting heated in New York. Think you can handle the heat? When will the fire die down?_  
_  
- A._

"What do you think it means?" Emily asked.  
"I'm not sure." Spencer replied, falling back into Toby's arms.  
"It came at a strange time don't you think? Us just sitting here watching a movie." Alison wondered confused.  
"Well some of us were watching the movie. You two were having sex." Hanna snorted.  
"About to have sex…" Emily mumbled. Spencer's eye widened.  
"What is it Spence?" Alison asked confused with Spencer's facial expression.  
"You guys were about to have sex. Things were getting heated between you two. What if A meant that? What if A doesn't like us being together with someone in that way?" Spencer said.  
"But how would they know we were going to anyway? There are no windows in this apartment for them to look in from." Emily questioned back.  
"What if they weren't looking from outside in. What if they were looking from the inside." Spencer suggested.  
"What do you mean?" Hanna asked.  
"What if A has a minion in New York? One of Rachel's friends…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So how have you been?" Aria asked a little awkwardly. Ezra and Aria had gone to the hotel they would be staying at and decided to sit in the lobby and have a coffee. It was quite a posh hotel, which surprised Aria because she didn't realise Ezra would stay somewhere like this. She took a sip of her coffee and stared into her lap.  
"I've been alright. My gunshot wound has gotten better."  
"Oh that's good. I'm really sorry about that by the way."  
"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. It was Shauna's." Aria fell silent. A shiver went down her spine. Suddenly she felt everything had stopped and gone dark. She then felt a hand on her arm and she came back to reality. "Aria? Are you okay? What was that?"  
"Ever since the… incident… with you know who, I have blacked out when I hear her name. I think it's this guilt thing but I'm not sure. I see her face everywhere I go though and it really freaks my out. I have dreams about the police arresting me and me going to prison for killing her. I just don't want that to happen." Aria hadn't noticed she had started crying, but Ezra saw it. He got up and moved to sit next to her then wrapped his arms around her pulled her in for a hug.  
"Aria. This is not your fault. She was going to kill you and you acted in self-defence." Aria put down her mug and hugged Ezra back. They sat there for a few minutes just embracing each other. Aria felt safe engulfed by Ezra's arms, safer than before. When they got back to Rosewood she had nightmares and felt alone. But now, here with Ezra, she felt like a piece of her had been put back. She felt complete. Ezra completed her, she couldn't fight it anymore. No matter what had happened between the liars and Ezra, Aria knew she wanted to be with Ezra. No, she needed to be with Ezra.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Mercedes' POV:

"Hello?" I called walking through the door to my house. I expected to find Santana and Brittany but the place seemed empty. I knew Quinn and Rachel had gone out for some 'alone time' – whatever that means. Personally I think Rachel has always loved Quinn and I just feel sorry for Puck when whatever happens, happens. Tina, Artie, Sam and Puck all followed me in and we headed for the living room. We stopped when we got there.  
"Brittany?" I heard Tina question. The blonde on the floor looked up. Her eyes were puffy and red from what looked like crying – her cheeks were tear stained. Brittany sat leaning against the sofa with a blanket around her. On the table were 9 empty cans of beers and one that had half left in it. Simply put, Brittany looked like fucking shit. What the hell happened?  
"Brittany, what happened?" Tina asked. No one moved closer to Brittany, this was the first time we had seen her like this. Looking behind me to the others I saw the guys point to the door. I nodded and they left. It was just us girls. Brittany didn't answer Tina but just finished off the can on the table, then threw it into the fire-place. The 9 others on the table were then promptly thrown into the same place. From her side Brittany pulled a six-pack of beer onto her lap and pulled off a can, opened it and downed half the liquid. This was not like Brittany at all. She looked up at us again and shrugged.

"Where's Santana?" I asked, apparently the wrong thing to say. Brittany burst into tears. Through the sniffs and snivels I could just make out what she said.  
"She left me." A new wave of tears came flooding out and Brittany took another gulp of her beer, finishing it off, then placing it on the table.  
"What do you mean she left you?" Tina asked confused.  
"She fucking left me! She broke up with me and walked out that door." Woah, I did not see that coming. Why would Santana leave… oh I know why - because of the Dani incident earlier today. But wait a second, why did Santana end it then? And if Brittany is drunk why isn't she stripping? She strips when she's drunk. Right now she looks like Santana drunk.  
"Why did she leave you?" I really wanted to get to the bottom of this.  
"I accused her of cheating and she got really annoyed and said I thought she was a whore. I don't think she's a whore Mercedes. I don't. Santana is my queen. I love her and she has left me. And now she is going to go be with Dani and I'm going to be alone forever and I want Santana back!" Tina rushed forward and caught Brittany as she fell to the floor in even more tears. Brittany held onto Tina's top and cried into her shoulder. I walked over to the other side of Brittany and sat on the floor as well. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

"Quinn? It's Mercedes. Find Santana and bring her here. She is being a complete idiot right now."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Okay, we will go look for her." Quinn hung up the phone and threw it down on Rachel's bed. Quinn and Rachel had gone back to Rachel's apartment. Not wanting to disturb her cousin in the living room they went into Rachel's room.  
"Who was that?" Rachel asked.  
"Mercedes." Quinn answered.  
"What did she want?"  
"For us to find Santana. All I know is she is being an idiot."  
"Not a surprise, she's always an idiot."  
"Mainly when it comes to Brittany, which I bet this is about."  
"So where do we start looking Q?"  
"How about Dani's apartment." Rachel nodded and they both went to leave the apartment. The living room was now empty but there was a note on the counter top in the kitchen.

_Hey Rach! We decided to go out and get some fresh air! Be back tonight! See you then!_  
_ Love Spence & Friends xx_

"Spencer and her friends have gone out." Rachel affirmed to Quinn who nodded.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I'm really hungry." Hanna said as they walked down the street to the hotel where Ezra and Aria were staying.  
"Do you want to stop for a late lunch?" Spencer asked giggling.  
"What about Aria and Ezra?" Caleb asked.  
"I'm sure they can wait another hour. Keep themselves entertained some way or another." Alison smirked winking at Caleb.  
"That's gross." Spencer said blandly.  
"Come on Spence. It's that bad. You do it." Alison grinned and Spencer stopped talking. They carried on walking in silence.

They reached the nearest café and they all took inside because it was too cold. They looked over at the menus in silence until a waitress came over.  
"Hey, my name is Tanya and I will be you're waitress for the day." They all looked up from their menus. Emily, Toby and Caleb weren't staring at the waitress' eyes though. No, they were staring at her chest. The uniform for the waitress made her have a lot of cleavage and these three were enjoying the view.  
"Miss?" The waitress asked Emily. Emily jumped out of her trance and stuttered. Hanna, Spencer, Caleb and Toby all laughed at Emily's nervousness but Alison didn't. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at Emily. The waitress giggled at Emily's stuttering. "No need to be nervous darling. I'm just like you. What's your name?" Emily didn't get a chance to answer because Alison answered for her.  
"Her name is Emily and she would like a diet coke and a cheese panni. Thank you." Alison spat at the waitress who carefully removed the menus and nearly ran away from Alison. Once out of ear shot of Tanya Hanna spoke.

"Well somebody gets jealous easy!" Hanna laughed as did the others around the table.  
"I do not!" Alison defended.  
"Yes you do! Did you not just see that? You nearly hit that waitress for talking to Emily!" Caleb said.  
"She wasn't just talking, she was flirting." Alison argued.  
"No, she was being nice babe." Emily said, putting a hand on Alison arm.  
"Too nice…" Alison pouted at Emily, who nodded.  
"Yes, too nice baby." They were looking at each other when Tanya walked back over with the drinks. Alison saw her and captured Emily's lips with her own. Emily was caught off guard but happily returned the kiss. The waitress gasped and frowned a little. The rest of the table laughed.  
"Yeah she's jealous!" They said in unison while the pair carried on kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_"Hey Spencer!"_  
_ "Hey Rach, are you okay?"_  
_ "Yeah I'm good thank you. I was just wondering if you had seen Santana?"_  
_ "Err… no, I don't think I have. Why? Has something happened?"_  
_ "I'm not sure, it's just Mercedes can't find her. I think her and Brittany had an argument."_  
_ "Oh, I hope you sort things out. But no we haven't seen her."_  
_ "Could you text me if you do?"_  
_ "Of course. You did get my note didn't you? I would've come in and told you but you had company."_  
_ "I got it, and it's okay. It was only Quinn."_  
_ "Oh okay."_  
_ "I was going to ask you, I'm having a special dinner tonight to celebrate opening night - which is tomorrow – and I wondered if you wanted to come."_  
_ "Wouldn't miss it for the world Rach, see you later."_  
_ "See you later Spence!"_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**_Knock! Knock!_**

There was a little wait until the door swung open but as soon as it did Santana threw herself onto Dani. Santana joined their lips taking Dani by surprise. She pushed Santana off of her and took in her appearance. Santana's mascara had run around eyes and she had a few bruises forming on her face. Her dress was slightly torn and she wasn't wearing any shoes.  
"Santana what happened?" Santana didn't answer, instead she walked past Dani, through her door and went to sit down on her sofa. Dani shut the door and followed Santana. Dani sat next to Santana and they were quiet for a moment. "Santana why are you here?" Santana looked over at Dani, she had lust and anger in her eyes and it made Dani nervous.  
"I want you." Santana husked out. Santana then stood up and began to take off her dress. She undid the zip on her back and gracefully slipped it off of her. Santana was left in her black lace bra and thong. She reached round and unclipped her bra, slipping a strap off her shoulder one by one. Leaving her in only one piece of clothing – her thong. Santana then straddled Dani and started to kiss up her neck. Dani let out a moan and her head tipped back allowing Santana more access. Santana trailed up to Dani's ear and husked into it. "I want you now."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I've tried her phone 10 times and still no answer." Quinn sighed and sank down into Mercedes' sofa. Brittany still hadn't moved, but they had got her to stop drinking which was a good thing. Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Artie and Sam were all sat around Brittany trying to get hold of Santana but it wasn't working.  
"She probably turned her phone off." Rachel said and everyone groaned.  
"You did check everywhere didn't you guys?" Mercedes asked.  
"Yes, all her favourite bars, favourite restaurants all those kinds of places." Artie said.  
"Artie's right, we checked everywhere." Sam agreed.  
"Maybe you should go and look again?" Tina suggested.  
"Tina is right, this is Santana. She can be stupid sometimes." Quinn said.  
"Fine." Puck said. "We will go look for her again. But we should probably split up this time. Save more time."  
"That's a good idea!" Rachel nodded.

As the guys were about to leave to search the streets again, a croaky voice spoke up and made them stop.  
"You did check Dani's apartment didn't you?" Brittany asked, not looking up from the floor. No one answered, because they hadn't checked Dani's.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Santana joined their lips together in a heated kiss. Her tongue swiped across Dani's lips and they opened almost straight away. Their tongues darted around each-others mouths, Dani's body shifted underneath Santana so she was laying on her back with Santana completely on top of her. Dani ran her hands down Santana's sides and held onto her hips. Santana sat up a bit, keeping the kiss going. Santana reached for the hem of Dani's shirt and started to lift it up over her head. They parted for a second as the top was thrown to the ground. Dani sat up now, so Santana now had her legs wrapped around Dani's body. Santana reached round Dani's bra and unclipped it. It slid off Dani's shoulders effortlessly and joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Dani's hands moved to rest in the small of Santana's back, pulling her closer so their chests were pushed together. Santana ran her fingers through Dani's hair. Santana pulled away from Dani slightly out of breath.

"We need to move to the bedroom." Dani nodded and the girls got up. On the way to the bedroom Dani removed her jeans so she was in the position as Santana – wearing only a thong.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Britt, why would we check Dani's?" Quinn asked cautiously. There was a pause before Brittany answered.  
"Because we all know she's there." All the heads that had looked towards Brittany now hung low. Yes of course they knew Santana was there, they just wished she wasn't. No one wanted this to happen to Brittany, not sweet innocent Brittany. Even Santana wouldn't do this to Brittany. The silence grew deeper and no one moved. It was as if time had frozen. That was until Brittany spoke up again.

"Santana didn't cheat on me. I believe her now. Why did you tell me she did?" Brittany caught eye contact with Mercedes' who now looked very guilty.  
"I… err… she… we saw her… with Dani." Mercedes stuttered.  
"Wait! What? That's what you were going on here when you accused Santana?" Quinn nearly shouted in shock.  
"Well… yeah…" Tina said.  
"That's not enough! What the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn shouted.  
"Quinn, calm down!" Puck said rushing over to Quinn.  
"Calm down? They broke up Santana and Brittany! Have you not seen Brittany right now? Look what you have done!" Quinn tried to rush over to Tina and Mercedes but Puck grabbed her.  
"This isn't our fault! This is Santana's fault!" Mercedes defended.  
"Well I'm going to go find Santana and get to come here and sort this mess out." With that Quinn stormed out.

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm in kind of a confusion about what to do. Because some of you want Dantana, others want Brittana. Some of you Faberry and some of you Quick. So i dont know what to do, i'm thinking of taking a vote as to which pairing i should go with. Is that a good idea?**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"And the party can officially start!" Mercedes shouted as she walked through Rachel's apartment door. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Alison, Toby, Caleb, Rachel, Brittany, Quinn and Puck were stood in Rachel's kitchen talking over drinks. Mercedes and Tina ran over to Rachel and Quinn giving them both hugs. Artie and Sam followed the girls in carrying the alcohol. Spencer, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Sam and Toby went off into the living room leaving the rest of them in the kitchen.

"So the Air Force, huh? What's it like?" Caleb asked Puck, his arm wrapped around Hanna's waist as they stood in the kitchen.  
"It's good; it's given me a real purpose for my life." Puck answered, holding hands with Quinn.  
"When did you join?"  
"A few months ago, I go away for some action training in a few weeks."  
"You fly planes?" Hanna asked, after taking a sip of her drink.  
"Not yet, I want to though, it looks like fun!" Puck winked at Hanna and laughed.  
"I bet you look good in your uniform." Alison joined, smirking at Puck.  
"Oh, I don't just look good. I look hot." Puck winked at Alison. Emily stood slightly away from the group and her eyes kept darting between Alison and Puck. Alison leaned the counter and grinned at Puck. Hanna noticed what was going on so she glanced over at Emily, who looked like a sad puppy.

"I think me and Caleb are going to go into the living room with the others, you want to come Em?" Hanna asked, Emily nodded and followed slowly behind Hanna and Caleb. Alison didn't break eye contact with Puck, who had a smirk on his face. Quinn dropped Puck's hand and he looked at her confused.  
"I'm going to go see Rachel." Puck nodded and Quinn left after Emily.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Quinn got into the living room she saw everyone laughing. Mercedes and Sam sat on the sofa with Rachel next them. Spencer sat on Toby's lap on one of the arm chairs and now Hanna and Caleb occupied the other chair. Artie was parked between the sofa and Spencer and Toby. Tina had pulled a chair from kitchen table and sat next Artie. Brittany and Emily sat on the floor with their backs to the TV. They weren't as happy as everyone else, probably something to do with their girlfriends. Quinn was about to go sit down next Emily but then Rachel jumped up and went up to Quinn and gave her a huge hug. It startled Quinn at first but she hugged back after a second. Rachel let go and lead Quinn over to the sofa.  
"Move up you two! Quinn needs to sit down!" Sam and Mercedes sighed but moved up and Quinn and Rachel sat down.  
"Anyone would think you two were a couple!" Caleb laughed, and so did everyone else. Rachel giggled and went slightly red and Quinn just stared at her lap.

Just at that moment the door for the apartment began to open. Brittany jumped up and called:  
"Santana?" But it wasn't Santana, it was Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Kurt called, putting down his coat and small suitcase. Blaine placed his bag and coat next Kurt's.  
"Kurt!" Rachel screamed, motioning them over with her hands. They walked into the living room and said their hellos. "Where have you been? I didn't get a text from you, I was getting worried." Rachel said as they pulled two more chairs over from the kitchen.  
"We decided to get away for a few days before your opening night. Just some quality alone time." Kurt smiled at Blaine and the joined their hands together. There was a round of aw's from the group.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So are you and Quinn… serious?" Alison asked Puck in a sultry voice.  
"Well, I'm not sure. I think Quinn wants us to be serious but she has been really… funny lately." Puck shrugged, his demeanour changing.  
"Funny how?" Alison asked moving closer to Puck.  
"Well, since the other night she has been really jumpy around me. I think she might be interested in someone else but I have no clue." Puck sighed and sat down on one of the stalls in the kitchen.  
"You don't think she'd cheat on you do you?" Alison asked, again edging closer to Puck.  
"No… well I don't think she would. Quinn isn't like that." Alison placed a hand on Puck's arm. Puck looked at it but then shook his head. He stood up and moved away from Alison, causing Alison to lose her balance.  
"What's wrong?" Alison asked confused, straightening posture.  
"We… we can't do this. I won't cheat again."  
"I was just trying to be a friend, who says I would want to do anything with you anyway?"  
"Well, it sure seems like you want to. Anyway, what about your girlfriend? Emily?" Alison didn't reply, and Puck just nodded at Alison's silent answer. "Let's just be friends, yeah? I don't think you want to lose Emily. She seems like a great girl who really loves you." Puck pointed into the living room at Emily. Alison's gave followed his finger and her eyes landed on Emily.

Emily's head was rested on Brittany's shoulder and Brittany had her arm wrapped around Emily's waist. Alison's eyes shifted from her girlfriend to Quinn on the sofa. Rachel was whispering something in Quinn's ear, and Quinn was nodding.  
"What's going on with them?" Alison asked Puck.  
"With who?" Puck turned to Alison confused.  
"Quinn and Rachel. They seem close." Puck looked over at the two girls and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Yeah, they have been close since Rachel wanted to have Quinn's nose." Alison knotted her eye brows and looked up at Puck a silent sign for him to explain. He laughed, realising how weird it sounded. "Rachel was going to get a nose job and wanted it to be the same as Quinn's." Alison nodded.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Have you thought about what I told you?" Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear. Quinn nodded to something that Hanna had said, not functioning what Rachel was saying. "Really Quinn?" Quinn heard that part of Rachel's words and turned to her confused. "You thought about… us?" Rachel asked in a hushed tone. Quinn's eyes widened and she glanced round the group seeing if anyone had heard Rachel.  
"What? No I haven't thought about it. I have a boyfriend Rachel!" Quinn said in the same hushed tone, slightly more angry.  
"And I think you deserve a better boyfriend." Rachel argued back.  
"We can't do this here. Let's go." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and leaded her to Rachel's room. Just at that moment Puck and Alison were on their way from the kitchen to the living room. Puck caught notice of the two girls heading to the bedroom but shrugged it off as some kind of urgent girly chat. Alison however wasn't so sure. She knew what two girls fooling around looked like, and that was flaring up all the signs.

"Rachel why on earth did you bring that up in there? What if someone heard you?!" Quinn almost yelled, pacing up and down the room while Rachel sat on the bed.  
"I'm sorry Quinn, I was just wondering…" Rachel argued in an almost whisper.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do okay? I can't think about me right now! I was supposed to go find Santana and sort this whole situation out. I need her here. Brittany is a complete mess and I need my girls to talk to now!"  
"Why can't you talk to me?" Rachel asked, standing up blocking Quinn's path. Quinn came to an abrupt halt and looked down at Rachel.  
"Because it's about you… I need their advice. I can't asked you if I should dump Puck for you because you would be biased. And I am just so confused, do I love Puck or should I be with you and – " Quinn was cut off by Rachel placing a kiss to her lips. They lingered for a second before Rachel pulled back.  
"You know you're cute when you ramble." Quinn stood shocked, not able to move. A few minutes passed before she came to her senses.  
"You can't do that! You can't just kiss me! I have a boyfriend! And I need to go find Santana." With that Quinn rushed out of the room leaving Rachel standing there.

Quinn headed towards the door, ignoring the questions flying at her from the people in the living room. She grabbed her coat and opened the door. She was caught with a big surprise on the other side. A very drunk girl was leaning up against the wall to steady herself. She looked like shit. The clothes she had on looked like the ones from the day before. They were torn, dirty and bloody. Her hair was all over the placed. She took a swig of the Jack Daniels bottle in her hand and burped after.

"Santana?"  
"You not gonna let me in? Quinnie."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Santana?"  
"You not gonna let me in? Quinnie." Quinn slowly moved out the way of the door. Rachel's place had gone silent. Everyone from the living room had got up and all crowded near Quinn and Santana.

Santana sauntered in, taking a swig of the bottle in her hand. She slammed the bottle down on the coffee table and threw her hands in the air.  
"Ding dong, the whore is here!" Santana laughed, but everyone else just stood there staring at her. Santana stopped laughing and looked at the group before her. "What's wrong with you guys? I thought this was supposed to be a party for the vertically challenged troll herself. The bearded midget, Rachel Berry." Santana laughed at her own joke, and took another chug of her drink.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, moving in front of Brittany who had her head resting on Mercedes' shoulder.  
"Trouty Mouth! I didn't even know you were here!" Sam sighed and shook his head.  
"Sam's right Santana, I didn't invite you." Rachel stood next to Sam.  
"Well that was rude Berry, I thought we were friends."  
"We were, but not when you're like... this." Rachel used her hands to motion to Santana.

Santana shrugged and took a seat on the sofa, putting her feet up on the coffee table. Rachel and Sam turned round to the others and they all stood in a big circle. The liars weren't quite sure what was going on so they stayed quiet. Puck had his arm wrapped protectively around Quinn's shoulder and Quinn found comfort in it. Rachel noticed Spencer and the other liars quiet.  
"Hey, Spence are you okay? You guys seem quiet."  
"Yeah I'm okay, I'm guess we are just confused with what's going on."  
"Santana and Brittany had a…" Rachel wasn't sure what to call it, but Tina came to her rescue.  
"An argument." Tina nodded to Rachel who silently thanked Tina.  
"It wasn't an argument." Brittany's worn voice corrected. "She broke up with me." Brittany moved away from Mercedes and stood in the middle of everyone. "I appreciate you guys trying to help, but she's not going to forgive me." Brittany pointed over to the sofa. Santana sat on the sofa watching them. When they all looked over she waved at them and gave a sarcastic grin. Everyone turned back and there was a silent pause before Kurt spoke up.

"Well I think we should forget about all this for tonight. It's Rachel big weekend and we should have some fun." Everyone nodded in agreement, they decided to stay in the kitchen instead of going to sit with Santana. Brittany left though, and went to go to Santana and her's room. Emily was going to after her but Toby stopped her and said it wouldn't have been a very good idea and that they needed some time.

There was a knock on the door, Spencer offered to go answer it but Blaine beat her to it.  
"Food is here!" Blaine called into the kitchen. "And your friends! Aria and Ezra!" He walked over to the table in the kitchen and put down the 5 pizzas they had ordered. Caleb carried the sides and Puck paid. Ezra and Aria followed them in and greeted everyone.  
"Good! I'm starving!" Hanna moaned, causing everyone to laugh. "What? What did I say?" Hanna questioned defensively.  
"Nice to see you to Han!" Aria laughed. Hanna just shrugged and dove straight in for a slice. Santana had left the apartment to "get away from these freaks" but Brittany still hadn't come out of her room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Let's go out!" Sam suggested. They had finished the food and were sitting around drinking in silence. There was music playing the background but no one was really paying attention.  
"I don't know, I don't really want to." Hanna answered.  
"I wouldn't mind going out." Toby offered.  
"Yeah, me either." Artie agreed.  
"What about you babe?" Sam asked Mercedes.  
"Can go out if you want, I think I'm with Hanna on this one. I'd rather stay here." Sam nodded and gave Mercedes a kiss.  
"I'm always up for a good time going out!" Puck grinned, he looked at Quinn who just laughed at him.  
"Why don't you guys just go out?" Aria suggested.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. We can have another girly night." Alison winked making the guys laugh.  
"That sounds good to me." Caleb agreed.  
"Yeah me too." Rachel said. "As long as you boys make it to my opening night I'm fine. It is a Friday night after all!" The boys cheered and got up to leave.

Just as Puck was walking out the door, Quinn pulled him back and kissed him. It was full of passion, even if it only lasted for a few seconds it was filled with love. Quinn leaned into his ear and husked:  
"Be good." Before she walked away to join the girls. Rachel watched the interaction and couldn't help but feel hurt. Puck left with a grin on his face.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Let's do karaoke!" Rachel shouted. It had been an hour since the guys left and the girls had drunk a lot. The other girls cheered in response and Rachel began to set up the karaoke. Emily wasn't as enthusiastic as the others, she felt bad for Brittany and even it though wasn't her problem she wanted to fix it. Alison hadn't spoke to her since when they got here and she couldn't help but feel Alison pulling away. Emily made up her mind, she was going to sort out Brittany and Santana. Emily stood up and walked over to Brittany's room.

She gently knocked on the door before pushing it open. She found Brittany sitting curled up on the bed hugging one of Santana's jumpers.  
"Hey Brittany." Emily smiled at Brittany when she looked up. Brittany gave a weak smile but didn't say anything. Emily felt slightly awkward but she moved over to sit on the bed next to Brittany anyway. "How are you?" Emily asked, knowing it was a stupid question but she didn't know what else to say. Brittany shrugged and hugged the jumper tighter. "Have you spoken to Santana?" Brittany was still for a moment but eventually shook her head. "Maybe you should call her?" Brittany looked at Emily as if she was crazy. "What?" Emily asked confused.  
"I can't just call her… this is Santana." Brittany voice was weak and barely audible.  
"I might not know you two very well, but it's clear she loves you and nothing is going to change that." Emily placed a supportive hand on Brittany's knee.  
"What about Dani?" Brittany asked, moving slightly to sit up a bit.  
"Dani is Santana's ex, I don't know if she went to Dani's after you she left you but she came back to you." Brittany nodded and the air went quiet. Brittany leaned head on Emily's shoulder and Emily placed her arm around Brittany's shoulders.

"So you think I should call her?" Brittany looked up at Emily and Emily nodded. Brittany leaned over Emily and took her phone off the bed side table. Brittany scrolled through her contacts until she saw Santana's name. Her finger hovered over the name, but she pressed it and put the phone up to her ear. After a few rings a voice rang through the speaker.

_"Brittany?"_  
_ "Santana."_  
_ "What the matter Brittany?"_  
_ "I miss you." _The other end was quiet for a moment before Santana spoke again.  
_ "Me too. I'm really sorry for what I've done. I'm an idiot, and I hope you know that."_  
_ "I know." _Brittany giggled.  
_ "God I love your giggle."_  
_ "So are you still drunk?" _Brittany asked more cautiously.  
_ "Not so much anymore. I bumped into Puck and Toby and they helped sober me up."_  
_ "That's good then. Where are you now?"_  
_ "I'm at Mercedes. I didn't think I should go back to Rachel's."_  
_ "Yeah, Quinn is really pissed at you."_  
_ "She has a right, I am such a douche."_  
_ "You're not, I should have believed you and trusted you."_  
_ "No Britt, it's my fault. Don't blame this on you."_  
_ "But –"_  
_ "No Britt. This was my entire fault and I am going to make it up to you." Brittany was quiet for a moment before she spoke._  
_ "So I know you wasn't you weren't cheating on me, but did you go and see Dani… after you broke up with me?" _Santana didn't answer straight away._ "Tell me the truth please San." _Santana couldn't lie to Brittany. She couldn't.  
_ "I think so… all I can remember is going to the nearest lesbian bar and getting absolutely wasted. Then I got into a bar fight and got kicked out. Then I went to a house."_  
_ "Ohh okay, I think you went to Dani's because you didn't come to Rachel's or Mercedes'."_  
_ "Brittany, I swear she doesn't mean anything to me! I love you! Only you!" _Santana was practically shouting down the phone now.  
_ "San it's okay, I know."_  
_ "It's not okay though . I am the shittiest girlfriend ever and hate that. You deserve the best of everything Britt and I'm going to prove it to you. I am going to prove I can be the one you want and need."_  
_ "You are the only one I need. I love you Santana Lopez."_  
_ "I love you Brittany Susan Pierce."_  
_ "So will I see you tomorrow?"_  
_ "Definitely baby." _Brittany giggled._  
"I wish I could kiss you right now."_  
_ "You are going to have to wait until you make it up to me." _Brittany said in a mock-stern voice.  
_ "I know, I know. See you soon Britt-Britt."_

And with that Brittany hung up the phone.

"All better?" Emily asked, smiling.  
"Yes, thank you for making me call her! You are a great friend." Brittany hugged Emily as a thank you.  
"Should we get back to the other girls?" Brittany nodded. The two got up and left the room to join the girls.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"There you are!" Quinn shouted running over to Brittany. "Are you okay?" Quinn asked pulling away from the hug. Brittany nodded in response.  
"I'm alright thanks to Emily." Brittany took Emily's hand in her own and linked their fingers. The other girls had stopped what they were doing and gathered around Brittany, Quinn and Emily.  
"What was thanks to Emily?" Aria asked.  
"She made me call Santana." Brittany smiled. She hadn't let go of Emily's hand. Alison noticed their hands and started to get jealous.  
"How did it go?" Tina asked.  
"Good. Really good in fact." Brittany was still was grinning.  
"That's good then!" Mercedes smiled.  
"Em always was a good old romantic." Hanna winked at Emily causing Emily to blush.

"So where is Santana?" Quinn asked changing the conversation.  
"She's at Mercedes-"  
"Wait. What?" Mercedes questioned.  
"She said that she didn't think it was a good idea to come back here."  
"Oh that's fair." Spencer nodded.  
"But she is coming to the show tomorrow." Brittany added.  
"Ohh that's good." Rachel smiled.  
"We should probably get some rest then. Since it's your show tomorrow." Aria nudged Rachel in the side causing her to laugh.  
"Aria's right. I get moody without enough sleep!" Hanna said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"5 minutes until show time Miss Berry!" Rachel was in her dressing room, ready to go and perform for her opening night.  
"You can do this Rachel. You have worked your tiny little arse off for this. Don't let anyone stop you. Don't let anything stop you. You can this." Rachel stood up from her chair and headed for the stage. The curtains were shut, but she could hear the audience on the other side. She pictured where her friends were sitting. The 3rd and 4th rows in the centre block. If she needed support she would look over to them. She could do this.

The curtain rose and the spotlight hit her. It was hot and blinded her for a moment but she could see faces looking up at her. The music started and her mouth opened. Words flew out and she was singing. She knew what she was doing because of all the rehearsals. Everything seemed so real. It was real. This was her Broadway début.

But the music stopped and the lights went out. There was a scream and then a gasp. Rachel turned round and gasped herself. There was an image being projected onto the setting behind her.

_You play by my rules bitches. New York is the big apple and you've taken a bite. Sweet dreams!_

_Kisses –A xox_

**The End.**

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates lately but i was having a shit time. This is the end of New York, New York. I may do a sequel but i'm not sure yet. It depends if i have enough time, i don't want to start something i can't finish so i may just do one-shots to do with PLL and Glee pairings i like. If you have any advice (good/bad) i would like to hear it. What do you guys want?_**

**_Thanks for reading! i love you guys so much!_**


End file.
